Le Droit Au Bonheur
by Nanola
Summary: Accéder au bonheur peut être long et fastidieux, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter et que l'on tombe amoureux de la mauvaise personne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi

**Bêta : **Archimède

**Note :** C'était à l'origine un OS mais vu sa taille (53 pages écrites en 10 jours, Inspiration a très bien bossé, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle bosse sur autre chose) ma bêta m'a fortement conseillée de le couper en parties. Donc, ce n'est plus un OS mais une mini fic de 4 chapitres que je posterai le samedi et le mercredi, autant que faire se peut.

Le rating M est **justifié**, mention de **scènes entre hommes** et langage parfois... cru. **Pour ceux ou celles que cela rebute, passez votre chemin.**

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, le pauvre Harry sera encore malmené mais ça sera un happy end.

Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est **PAS** un Drarry (autant le préciser tout de suite et vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi), que ça n'en sera **PAS** un et que les mécontents peuvent prendre la porte d'office. Pour les autres, bonne lecture.

******/!\Dans cette fiction, la guerre n'a pas eu lieu pendant la 7ème année de Harr****y, mais pendant la 6èm****e/!\**

* * *

**Le droit au bonheur**

**Partie 1**

Théodore Nott, sorcier efflanqué et Serpentard de Septième Année de son état, était un solitaire. Sa propre maison le trouvait étrange et les autres le rejetaient parce que son père avait eu l'audace d'être un Mangemort, simplement parce qu'il avait un tatouage hideux sur le bras qui symbolisait son rattachement à Lord Voldemort.

Ce dernier était mort l'année précédente, tué par Harry Potter, Survivant et Vainqueur, laissant ses suivants aux mains des Aurors. Le jeune Théo avait ainsi vu son paternel être emmené à Azkaban où il avait croupi là, avant son procès dont l'issue était connue de tous.

Le jeune homme, lui, n'avait jamais voulu prendre la marque. De toute manière, il était bien trop jeune, le puissant mage noir ne tatouant que les personnes majeures – et comme Théo n'avait que seize ans à l'époque, il n'avait pas été inquiété.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait orphelin, à la tête d'une fortune qui lui permettait de vivre simplement sans travailler mais sans excès, le ministère n'ayant pas vu l'intérêt de la lui retirer.

Mais son argent ne lui permettait pas d'avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis plusieurs mois, à savoir Harry Potter.

Son cœur s'était amouraché du Gryffondor courageux qui ignorait totalement cette attirance et ce n'était pas Théo qui le lui dirait. Il n'avait pas envie de recevoir un sortilège. Résultat, le châtain aux yeux noirs gardait le silence et souffrait sans rien montrer, non sans espoir qu'un jour, le beau brun aux yeux verts le verrait.

0o0

La Salle sur Demande avait toujours été le théâtre muet de diverses scènes. Mais la plus troublante resterait sans doute celle de l'union entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, et non des moindres.

Les deux protagonistes en question étaient Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, amants la nuit et ennemis le jour. Ils venaient là se retrouver chaque soir pour assouvir des pulsions, mais aucun n'avait la même raison à avancer.

Le premier, Drago, aristocrate de Sang-Pur, élevé dans les plus pures traditions sorcières, était gay mais le refusait. Il n'était point convenable d'aimer une personne de son sexe, et encore moins lorsqu'on était fiancé.

En effet, le blondinet, d'une arrogance à toute épreuve, était promis depuis sa naissance à Pansy Parkinson, élève de son année et de sa maison. Ils devaient convoler en justes noces après l'obtention de leurs ASPICs, à la fin de l'année. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'envoyer en l'air avec le Survivant. Dans cette relation, il n'y avait aucun amour. Du moins, pas dans les deux sens.

Car le second, Harry, était fou amoureux de son amant, mais savait que ce ne serait jamais réciproque. Drago – Malefoy – avait été clair. Entre eux, ce n'était que du sexe. Pas de sentiments.

De cette attirance, seules deux autres personnes étaient au courant : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis d'Harry. Mais ils n'acceptaient pas.

L'homosexualité et l'amour de Harry pour le blond prétentieux n'étaient pas ce qui leur posait problème, bien qu'ils se seraient passés de ce dernier détail. Non, ce qui les ennuyait, c'était que le brun n'était pas heureux et que sa relation malsaine avec Malefoy le détruisait à petit feu.

Un matin, lors du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, un hibou se posa devant le Survivant, tendit la patte et s'envola sitôt son courrier récupéré. Il n'était pas anormal qu'un volatile se pose pendant le repas, juste devant Harry. Personne n'y faisait attention, mais tous se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ces lettres.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la missive qui se révéla être très courte.

_« S.D, 23. »_

Pour d'aucun, cette note était sibylline, mais Harry en comprenait parfaitement la signification : Salle sur Demande, à vingt-trois heures, ce soir. C'était un système qu'ils avaient mis en place après leur première « nuit ». Malefoy ne voulait pas prendre le risque que tout le monde sache, alors il allait à l'essentiel. Le contenu ne changeait de toute manière que fort rarement.

Potter pinça les lèvres. Malgré son envie de ne pas s'y rendre, il savait qu'il irait. Il avait besoin de Drago comme un camé de sa drogue.

Ils se voyaient tous les soirs depuis trois mois, depuis la rentrée. Harry avait fait le premier pas en allant voir son amour secret, histoire de lui parler de son attirance. Drago n'avait pas eu la réaction escomptée. Au lieu de l'écouter, il l'avait traîné dans une salle – la Salle sur Demande – et l'avait proprement baisé, se fichant totalement qu'il s'agisse de la première fois du Gryffondor. Puis il était parti en lui proposant de remettre ça, selon son envie.

Voyant là un moyen de se rapprocher de Malefoy, Harry n'avait pas dit non, espérant ainsi que le blond ait lui aussi des sentiments. Jusqu'à ce que son amant lui apprenne qu'eux deux, ce n'était rien, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler à l'extérieur. Drago couchait avec le brun parce qu'il était le seul qui ne dirait rien sur leur relation clandestine. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, et il n'y en aurait jamais.

Le cœur en miette, Harry avait néanmoins acquiescé, acceptant les conditions : pas de sentiments, sinon leur relation prenait fin. Et il ne voulait pas, il refusait tout bonnement de voir son amour s'éloigner de lui.

Mais tous les jours, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas révéler la vérité. Tous les soirs, quand Drago le prenait durement, le faisant jouir et hurler comme jamais, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, il avait peur de crier « je t'aime ».

Malgré les dires du Serpentard, le Gryffondor espérait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, que Drago refusait de l'admettre parce qu'il avait peur que Harry ne ressente pas la même chose.

- Pourquoi tu te fais du mal ? s'enquit Ron alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir qui les menait à la bibliothèque, Hermione en remorque, absorbée par la lecture d'un volumineux exemplaire du traité des gobelins, édition de 1589, parfaitement préservée par une batterie de sorts. Pourquoi tu y vas en sachant pertinemment que tu vas revenir en pleurs ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai...

- Besoin de lui, grommela Ron. J'ai compris. Mais Harry, tu te détruis !

Le Survivant soupira. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, des centaines de fois. À dire vrai, ils l'avaient à chaque invitation reçue.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Ron.

- Non, c'est un fait. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprendrai jamais. Il n'éprouve rien pour toi et te fait du mal. Tu n'es pas heureux et tu ne le seras jamais avec ce type ! Parce qu'il est tout bonnement incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Mais c'est ta vie.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la bibliothèque. Ron allait ouvrir la porte. À partir de cet instant, le silence était de mise à l'intérieur de ce temple du savoir dédié à l'étude et à l'adoration des livres.

- Quoique tu fasses, Harry, je ne te le répéterai jamais assez, mais je suis là. Surtout s'il faut réparer les pots cassés de ce crétin.

- Merci Ron, souffla l'Élu d'une voix émue.

Ils entrèrent, suivis par Hermione qui n'avait pas lâché le livre des yeux, pas même pour retrouver son chemin. C'était comme si elle avait un détecteur à obstacle, car lorsqu'il y en avait qui se présentait, elle l'évitait aisément, sans lever la tête. Elle ne s'était pas non plus trompée dans les intersections, semblant suivre ses amis à la voix.

Mais malgré ses capacités hors normes, elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de la conversation entre ses amis.

0o0

À vingt-deux heures et cinquante sept minutes, Harry était dans la Salle sur Demande, assis sur le lit, à attendre Drago. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites.

Dans trois minutes, il verrait l'élu de son cœur. C'était stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de cette perspective. Ils s'étaient invectivés quelques heures avant et le blond avait frappé son amant, l'envoyant à l'infirmerie. Harry ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Si cette haine était tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir de lui, alors il l'acceptait sans réserve, même si elle laissait des traces, comme un œil au beurre noir.

Vingt-trois heures piles, la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde.

- Déjà là ? Pour un peu, je vais croire que tu adores te faire défoncer, ricana Malefoy en guise de « bonsoir ». Ou que tu es attiré par moi.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Drago avait mis le doigt dessus. Il aimait se sentir possédé, mais aussi le fait que le Serpentard le prenne jouait beaucoup.

- Déshabille-toi et mets-toi à quatre pattes. Je suis pressé alors on se dépêche !

Le brun obtempéra rapidement, presque fébrilement et regarda du coin de l'œil Drago faire de même. L'aristocrate était bien fait de sa personne. Le Quidditch avait sculpté son corps harmonieusement et la nature avait fait le reste, le dotant d'un organe de taille respectable, bien que légèrement plus gros que la normale.

Le pénis ne mit que quelque secondes, à la vue du corps allongé sous lui, pour prendre vie et se dresser. Drago, d'un geste de baguette, lubrifia son sexe, l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et étira celle-ci. Il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de s'embarrasser avec des préliminaires.

Il se hâta de pénétrer Harry, lentement pour ne pas le blesser, et parce qu'il adorait sentir les chairs brûlantes enserrer et aspirer peu à peu sa verge. Il entendit le brun couiner mais n'arrêta pas sa progression. Il laisserait le temps à son amant d'accepter sa présence imposante en lui avant de le pilonner rageusement.

Sous lui, Harry se mordait la lèvre à cause de la douleur. Son propre sexe était mou et ne risquait pas de durcir avec ce traitement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. Drago était de mauvaise humeur et cela se sentait. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas si directif et ils prenaient un peu de temps pour s'exciter mutuellement, même si cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Heureusement que Drago attendit, parce qu'il s'était mis à bouger immédiatement, amoureux ou pas, Harry ne l'aurait pas accepté. Il n'était pas une bête ! Il voulait un peu de considération tout de même !

Lorsque la douleur reflua, Harry remua légèrement et Drago se mit à se mouvoir lentement d'abord, puis plus durement.

Le Gryffondor cria soudain lorsque le gland de son partenaire effleura sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

Satisfait, le blond s'empressa d'aller titiller cet endroit plus que sensible, non sans agripper les hanches de Harry, plantant ses ongles dans la peau légèrement hâlée. Il laisserait des marques mais n'en avait que faire.

Il pilonnait avec ardeur ce corps dans lequel il adorait se perdre et qui ne lui tenait pas rigueur de sa violence. Harry arborait le coquard qu'il lui avait fait sous le coup de la rage, parce qu'il était là, au mauvais – ou au bon – moment.

Sa rage était due au fait que son mariage se rapprochait et que plus les jours passaient, moins il avait envie d'épouser Pansy. Une autre demoiselle lui aurait davantage convenu, pour peu qu'elle soit un tant soit peu jolie à regarder, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa fiancée. Et cette dernière semblait prendre un plaisir à le coller, tout en jacassant à propos de tout et de rien d'une voix affreusement suraiguë qui lui donnait des migraines.

Même s'il détestait Harry, le jeune homme avait la bonne idée de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, sans dire quoique ce soit.

Drago accéléra encore le rythme en grognant et se déversa dans l'antre de son amant. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de jouir à son tour qu'il se retira aussitôt après avoir éjaculé. Le tout n'avait duré que quinze minutes.

- Y a pas à dire, Potter, t'es encore meilleur qu'une pute, lâcha-t-il en se levant.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter, broyé par cette simple phrase. Le pire était qu'il s'agissait de l'entière vérité. Il n'était qu'une pute, sauf qu'il n'était pas payé pour cette séance, comme pour toutes les autres. Il écartait les cuisses et n'embrassait pas. Drago le baisait et repartait, le laissant là, misérable.

Lorsque la porte claqua, il éclata en sanglots. Depuis trois mois qu'il couchait avec le blond, jamais cette phrase n'avait été dite.

Non, Drago ne l'aimerait jamais. C'était une certitude. Ou alors, son amour pour lui était bien caché.

Harry sortit à son tour de la Salle sur Demande vers minuit. Il était resté près de trois quart d'heure à pleurer sa peine. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il avançait avec précaution. Même s'il était invisible, il ne voulait pas rencontrer les Préfets ou les professeurs qui faisaient leur ronde.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le Gryffondor murmura le mot de passe, en espérant qu'elle l'entendrait et qu'elle ne poserait aucune question de cette voix venant de nulle part. Il espérait qu'en entrant, ses amis seraient présents.

Ses deux vœux furent exaucés. La gardienne de la tour fit pivoter son portrait pour dévoiler le trou menant dans la salle commune. Ron et Hermione étaient présents, penchés tous les deux sur des livres. Ils étaient seuls, les autres élèves avaient dû aller se coucher.

- Tu rentres tôt, constata le rouquin lorsque son meilleur ami apparut de sous sa cape. Ça va ? Non, apparemment, ça ne va pas. Je le savais ! Viens.

Sans broncher, Harry se traîna vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber. En voyant ses yeux rouges, Ron et Hermione comprirent qu'il avait pleuré.

- Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir la brunette d'une voix douce. Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non... enfin pas plus que d'ordinaire. C'est...

Il serra les dents. Non, il n'était pas question que les larmes coulent de nouveau. Il avait assez pleuré.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Oubliez. Je vais me coucher. Je crois que je prends cette histoire trop à cœur.

Personne ne le retint malgré l'envie. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, inquiets pour leur ami. Si Harry en était venu à pleurer, ça voulait dire que Malefoy avait fait quelque chose d'assez grave. Non pas que le Survivant soit insensible, mais il versait peu de larmes, et encore moins depuis la fin de la guerre l'année précédente.

Drago Malefoy le détruisait, et le pire était qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne s'en rendait compte.

Pour les deux amis, une chose était certaine : le blond ne savait pas aimer et ne saurait jamais. Harry s'en rendrait compte un jour, mais peut-être qu'alors, il serait trop tard.

Protégé par les rideaux de son baldaquin, le brun réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il devait mettre un terme à cette relation, que ce n'était pas sain, mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que cela voulait dire cesser de voir Drago et il doutait que son cœur puisse s'en remettre.

L'amour était aveugle et rendait bête, Harry le savait. Il en avait la preuve tous les jours. Par amour, il acceptait tout de son amant. Il savait aussi que si Drago lui demandait encore de coucher avec le lendemain soir, il le ferait.

Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Au déjeuner, le jour suivant, un hibou se posa devant lui sous les regards réprobateurs de ses amis. C'était un autre rendez-vous, même heure, même endroit.

Même s'ils n'acceptaient pas, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient rien dire, au risque de braquer le Vainqueur de Voldemort.

Le soir-même, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures quarante, ils le virent quitter la salle commune après le couvre-feu, se cachant sous sa cape d'invisibilité juste avant de passer le portrait. Hermione se tourna vers Ron, le visage fermé, mais ses yeux en disaient beaucoup. Elle était inquiète. Le rouquin l'était aussi et à juste titre. Ils avaient tous les deux un mauvais pressentiment.

Comme la veille, Harry était dans la Salle sur Demande un peu avant vingt-trois heures. Il retira la cape d'invisibilité, la plia et la rangea dans sa poche. Son amant arriva pile à l'heure. Cette fois, pas un mot ne fut échangé entre eux, Drago se contenta de le fixer froidement.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Pomfresh pour ton œil ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, debout près de la porte.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua Harry, surpris par le ton presque doux et dépourvu de sarcasmes. J'ai tellement l'habitude des blessures qu'une de plus ne me fait plus rien. En plus, il ne me fait pas mal, donc...

- Je vois.

Harry leva les yeux qu'il avait gardés rivés sur les pierres qui composaient le sol. Le Serpentard était magnifique, comme toujours, et il n'avait pas cet air hautain qu'il arborait en permanence, y compris quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Le Gryffondor se surprit à espérer que c'était parce qu'il avait enfin compris ou qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de lui. Pour un peu, le brun aurait souri, mais la seule manifestation de joie qu'il exprima fut son cœur qui accéléra, lui donnant l'impression de résonner dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Malefoy en apercevant un petit sourire.

- Rien, se hâta de répondre son amant. Tu... tu dois partir ?

Pourquoi cette question lui sembla être dite sur un ton un peu trop suppliant ?

- C'est étonnant que tu poses la question, répliqua Malefoy en retrouvant son air insupportable, parce que ce soir, si je reste, ça ne dépendra que de toi.

- De... de moi ? Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta le brun.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Tu vois, j'ai entendu une rumeur aujourd'hui, et j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas plu du tout.

- Une rumeur ?

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Les rumeurs n'étaient jamais bon signe, et il le savait pour en avoir fait l'expérience les années passées. Dans tous les cas, le ton glacial de Drago n'augurait rien de bon.

- Oui, cracha l'héritier Malefoy. D'après certaines personnes que je ne nommerai pas, mais que tu connais très bien, tu serais amoureux de moi.

Les battements cessèrent soudain et le sang du brun déserta son visage. Il eut brusquement froid, puis affreusement chaud. Qui ? Quelles étaient ces personnes qu'il connaissait très bien ? À part Ron et Hermione, en qui il avait toute confiance, il ne voyait pas.

Était-ce si flagrant qu'il aimait Drago ? Qui avait deviné et lancé cette rumeur ?

Le Serpentard s'approcha lentement, le regard froid et meurtrier.

Même après avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir, Harry eut peur de Drago en cet instant.

- C'est Pansy qui m'a raconté cette histoire.

- Elle... elle affabule, bégaya son vis-à-vis.

- Ah ? J'en doute. Parce que l'origine de la rumeur, c'était toi ! Alors ? ! Oui ou non ? !

Voyant que le Survivant ne répondait pas, Drago s'énerva, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise d'uniforme et le souleva du lit.

Depuis la mort du Lord Noir, le Serpentard n'avait peur de personne, ou presque – son père était le seul à parvenir à le faire trembler d'un regard – et ce n'était pas Potter qui allait y parvenir. Pas avec cet air terrifié.

- Réponds ! hurla-t-il en secouant le pauvre malheureux tel un prunier.

Harry suffoquait. La poigne de Drago l'empêchait de respirer. Il n'avait pas la force de se débattre, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lui qui avait tout fait pour que cet amour reste secret, avait simplement vendu la mèche sans faire attention.

- Oui, siffla-t-il, contraint et forcé.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir et ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Drago devait savoir la vérité. Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait escompté dans ses rêves les plus fous. Son agresseur le relâcha, comme brûlé et lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

- N'espère jamais que ce soit réciproque ! éructa Malefoy d'une voix dangereusement basse. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un trou dans lequel je pouvais mettre ma bite ! Tu n'étais qu'une pute à mes yeux, je t'ai toujours considéré comme tel ! Il n'a jamais été question d'amour. Maintenant, si tu penses que notre... relation pourra reprendre, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Tu peux aller te jeter de la tour d'Astronomie, ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid. Maintenant, dégage d'ici ! Et si tu parles de notre... intermède à qui que ce soit, crois-moi, les racontars sur toi et ta présumée folie en Cinquième Année ne seront rien !

Harry hocha la tête avant de déguerpir, sans avoir vraiment entendu la fin de la tirade glaciale du Serpentard.

Il courut à perdre haleine à travers le château sans savoir où ses pas le conduisaient. Tout à sa peine, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il montait et descendait des escaliers et que ceux-ci bougeaient, modifiant sa direction.

Quand Harry s'arrêta, épuisé par sa course et l'attaque de Drago, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Son inconscient l'avait conduit là où son – ex – amant avait suggéré qu'il se rende.

Le cœur en miettes, le jeune homme s'approcha de la balustrade qui entourait l'endroit et plongea son regard dans l'infinie de la nuit. Le ciel était chargé de nuages, empêchant ainsi de voir les étoiles. Pourtant, chercher l'une d'elles aurait peut-être rassuré le jeune homme. Par exemple celle de Sirius, celle de son défunt parrain, mort par sa faute lors de l'attaque du Ministère à la fin de la Cinquième Année.

En cet instant, Harry aurait bien voulu lui parler, se confier, même si ce n'était qu'une étoile et qu'elle ne lui répondrait jamais. En la fixant, il aurait eu l'impression d'avoir Sirius Black en face de lui.

L'homme, le meilleur ami de son père, lui manquait atrocement. Il le connaissait peu mais s'était attaché à lui. Sa mort l'avait anéanti. Tout comme celles d'autres personnes l'année suivante, lors de la bataille de Poudlard, notamment Remus – l'autre meilleur ami de James Potter, la dernière attache de Harry avec le souvenir de ses parents – ainsi que Fred, le frère de Ron. Ce dernier avait encore du mal à en parler sans éprouver une forte envie de pleurer.

Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre la balustrade, recroquevillé sur lui-même, avant de pleurer doucement.

Drago ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerait pas davantage.

Harry avait l'impression d'être inutile. Si la seule personne qu'il aimait rejetait ses sentiments, alors la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

Il avait assez donné et voulait un peu de retour. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'en aurait jamais.

Le corps tremblant à cause du froid, il se leva et s'agrippa au rebord de la rambarde. Ce pourrait être son dernier vol. C'était une idée tentante et plus il y pensait, plus elle lui paraissait alléchante. Mais alors qu'il posait le pied sur une des barres de la balustrade, il se figea en pensant à ses amis.

Ron lui avait dit un jour qu'il avait perdu un frère, il ne supporterait pas d'en perdre un autre. Madame Weasley lui revint ensuite en mémoire avec ses sourires, ses étreintes, ses cadeaux, ses petites attentions. Monsieur Weasley suivit rapidement, avec son air enjoué. Puis les autres membres de la famille de Ron défilèrent dans son esprit. Ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un foyer pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, pas comme ça.

Hermione arriva à son tour. Mais au lieu d'un visage, il la vit debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Le suicide n'est pas une option ! Imagine que tu aies l'opportunité de tourner la page et de trouver une personne qui t'aimera. Si tu sautes, tu ne sauras jamais si tu pouvais être heureux.

Le pied, chaussé de baskets trop grandes et trouées, retomba sur le sol et Harry se recula.

Le suicide n'était pas une option.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi certaines allaient jusque là parce qu'elles avaient été rejetées, maintenant il comprenait.

Voir son amour être refusé, avoir été utilisé par la personne qu'on aimait en espérant se voir être aimé en retour était humiliant. Ça faisait mal.

Harry souffrait.

Mais, malgré sa douleur, il se disait que sa mort ne ferait pas que rendre service. Et puis il imaginait les titres de la Gazette du Sorcier : _« Le Survivant ne peut survivre à un chagrin d'amour », « Une fin tragique pour le Vainqueur du Monde Sorcier : il se jette du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, vaincu par l'arme qui avait détruit Vous-Savez-Qui », « Le Survivant rejeté par celui qu'il aimait »._

- Tu peux aller te jeter de la tour d'Astronomie, ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid, fit une voix glaciale, bien connue.

Celle de Drago.

Harry se retourna brusquement, presque certain de voir le blond derrière lui. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, cette voix lui avait semblé si réelle.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, faisant malgré lui défiler les dernières secondes avant sa fuite. C'était ce que son – ex – amant lui avait dit juste avant que Harry ne parte en courant. Il s'agissait de la phrase que le brun avait vaguement entendue dans la brume qui entourait son esprit à cet instant-là.

Il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait presque obéi, qu'il était prêt à mettre fin à sa vie parce que cela ferait plaisir à Drago. Une vie pour laquelle il s'était battu.

Harry refusait de faire ce pas de plus, parce qu'il s'imaginait la réaction de son amour. Ce dernier rirait sans doute, se moquant du Survivant.

- Il a voulu faire son intéressant une dernière fois, ricana la voix glaciale et traînante du jeune Malefoy, semblant résonner dans la nuit.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le sol, les épaules tremblantes. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta aux escaliers, préférant fuir cet endroit pour ne plus être tenté.

Il resta là, dans un coin, roulé en boule, secoué par les sanglots, se moquant comme d'une guigne d'être trouvé et de voir le nombre de points de sa maison diminuer drastiquement parce qu'il se trouvait dans les couloirs à une heure indue. Tout ce qui lui importait était sa peine. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Et encore moins les bruits de pas dans l'escalier qui s'approchaient de lui.

- Potter ?

Le susnommé leva à peine les yeux. Les lunettes brouillées par les larmes ne l'aidèrent pas à savoir qui était son interlocuteur et la voix ne lui disait rien.

Et dire qu'un instant, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

- Retirez-moi autant de points que vous voulez mais fichez-moi la paix, marmonna-t-il dans un souffle.

- Vu ton état, c'est hors de question.

Harry sentit qu'on s'installait à ses côtés. Le corps chaud d'un inconnu se colla contre le sien, le réchauffant partiellement. Ce fut à cet instant que le brun se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de froid.

- Je ne suis pas préfet de toute manière, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de retirer des points. Et je suis un peu jeune pour être professeur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? grogna Harry, passant au tutoiement sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

- Je suis insomniaque. Tiens, prends ce mouchoir.

Harry tendit la main pour récupérer le morceau de tissu et se moucha fort peu élégamment. Il s'essuya ensuite les yeux avant de faire mine de le rendre.

- Garde-le, j'en ai d'autres. Et tu en as plus besoin que moi.

- Merci, renifla Harry en le rangeant dan sa poche.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir mais quelque chose le retenait. Était-ce la présence de l'inconnu ? Peut-être.

Il retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer et voir enfin l'identité de son interlocuteur, car c'était indéniablement un homme. Une fois ses verres un peu plus propres et la monture remise sur son nez, Harry se rendit compte de la présence de Théodore Nott à ses côtés. Il ne put empêcher un air surpris de se dessiner sur son visage.

- Tu parais étonné de me voir, affirma le châtain.

- Heu... oui. Désolé, sans lunettes, je ne vois pas bien.

Harry se mordit la langue en se morigénant. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour dire une telle chose ? Pas que ce soit un secret, mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment Nott.

À dire vrai, il ne savait rien ou presque du châtain, mis à part qu'il avait son âge, qu'il était à Serpentard et qu'il était assez discret.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda justement ce dernier. Si c'est trop indiscret, tu me le dis.

- Vas-y, j'ignore si j'ai la réponse.

- Tu l'as, pour cette question du moins. Pourquoi pleurais-tu quand je suis monté ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Devait-il lui faire confiance ? C'était un Serpentard après tout, et de son année. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il irait tout raconter à Drago qui sauterait sur l'occasion.

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, se hâta de rajouter Théo, mais voir les gens pleurer m'a toujours paru étrange.

Le brun devait vraiment avoir l'air abasourdi parce que son voisin sourit. En réalité, il étira légèrement la bouche mais pour Harry, ça ressemblait à un sourire.

- Désolé. C'est juste que je ne sais pas pleurer, confia l'autre. Alors quand je vois les autres faire, je me demande toujours pourquoi. Je ne sais pas rire non plus. Sourire encore moins, un vrai sourire je veux dire. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à me mettre en colère. J'aime bien savoir ce qui provoque ces émotions chez les autres. Mais on me trouve en général trop étrange, donc on me fuit. Si tu le fais, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

- Comment peut-on ne pas pouvoir montrer ses émotions ? C'est...

- J'ai dû, à un moment. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Et l'amour ?

- Ce n'est pas une émotion. C'est un sentiment, mais je doute parvenir à montrer à une personne que je l'aime, même si je fais de mon mieux.

Malgré lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène. Cela ne l'effrayait pas, non. Si Théo était intrigué par la démonstration des émotions et des sentiments des autres, son vis-à-vis voulait en savoir davantage sur cette incapacité à ne pas extérioriser.

- Mais tu ressens la colère ? Ou la tristesse ?

- Oui, ce sont ces émotions qui font de nous des êtres vivants et des êtres humains, mais je ne suis pas capable de les montrer. Pour vous, je donne l'impression de porter un masque. Tout le monde dans ma maison a voulu tenter l'expérience de me faire pleurer ou de me mettre en colère. Mais en sept ans, ils ne sont parvenus à rien.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi alors qu'on est ennemis ?

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Que toi et moi sommes ennemis parce que nous venons de deux maisons opposées ?

- Moi ? Non. C'est ce que toi tu aurais pu penser.

Le brun ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Il se sentait parfaitement calme alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il était en larmes et prêt à mettre fin à sa vie. Était-ce dû au fait que son voisin paraissait tellement serein ? Il ne saurait le dire.

- Je n'ai jamais vu les maisons comme des rivales. Elles se complètent toutes. L'être humain généralise trop. La preuve, on déclare que Serpentard est la pire des maisons simplement parce que des personnes, une ou deux, ont eu la mauvaise idée de se proclamer Mage Noir. Je pense à Voldemort. Serpentard lui-même n'était pas tout blanc. Mais personne ne l'est. Regarde dans les autres maisons. On dit que tous les Mangemorts sont chez nous, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Bon nombre viennent de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et même de Poufsouffle.

Harry ne put le contredire. Il en avait un parfait exemple en tête : Peter Pettigrow, le troisième meilleur ami de son père qui n'avait pas hésité à le vendre pour sauver sa peau, et à se mettre au service de celui qu'il pensait être le plus puissant.

Les deux garçons se turent, fixant l'escalier. Ils se fichaient de savoir qu'on risquait de les prendre à tout moment, ils étaient parfaitement bien.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Harry ne connaissait pas Théo et il se sentait à l'aise en sa présence. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble et voilà qu'ils discutaient comme deux amis, le plus naturellement du monde. Le Gryffondor avait presque l'impression de se retrouver avec Ron, c'était dire.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit soudain le Serpentard de sa voix calme.

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

- Oui.

- Pareil. J'aime une personne. À en crever. J'espérais qu'elle m'aimait elle aussi, d'autant qu'on... enfin voilà. Et...

Il se tut, la mâchoire serrée, incapable de continuer. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et menaçait d'exploser s'il continuait.

- Et elle t'a rejeté.

- C'est ça. Je suis pitoyable à pleurer. Mais...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de manifester ce que tu ressens vraiment, Potter. Au contraire, ça te rend plus humain. Tu es peut-être un héros, mais tu as le droit aussi de montrer tes faiblesses. Un chagrin d'amour peut amener à faire n'importe quoi. L'amour est un sentiment fort, mais lorsqu'il est brisé, on se sent mal. C'est normal que tu sois dans cet état. Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Harry sourit, du moins il tenta. Ce que disait Théo était sage. Très mature aussi pour quelqu'un de son âge.

- En revanche, et excuse-moi de te le dire franchement, mais coucher avec une personne qui ne t'a jamais dit qu'elle tenait un peu à toi, c'était stupide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? cracha le Gryffondor, sentant soudain la colère monter.

- Je suis amoureux. Comme toi. Lui ne m'a jamais remarqué. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait comment je m'appelle. Mais, même en étant fou de lui, je n'irais pas me jeter dans ses bras pour lui demander de coucher avec moi. Parce que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques et que s'il me rejetait, je souffrirais autant que toi.

Cette diatribe était sensée. Harry ne pouvait que l'admettre. Ron et Hermione n'avaient eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il souffrirait. Ils avaient eu raison. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas vu d'autre alternative. Il voulait Drago, son cœur et son corps, se contentant du second en attendant le premier. Maintenant, il avait perdu les deux et savait que ça lui manquerait.

- Sans doute, mais au moins, j'ai eu un peu de ce que je voulais et je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

- Et tu en es satisfait ? répliqua Théo. Tu peux être amoureux d'une personne, mais ne jamais lui en parler. C'est peut-être un comportement étonnant, mais...

- Mais, si la personne l'ignore et qu'elle aussi t'aime, vous serez deux crétins.

- Tu es amoureux d'un garçon ? lâcha le châtain, comme si le reste de leur conversation était moins importante. J'ignorais que... que tu étais... gay.

Harry rougit. C'était une information qu'il avait gardée secrète. À part ses amis et Drago – vu qu'ils couchaient ensemble – personne n'était au courant. Jusqu'à ce soir, puisqu'il avait lâché bêtement le morceau. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il n'était pas le seul.

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

- Rien du tout. C'est étonnant. Je t'aurais cru hétéro vu que tu sortais avec la fille Weasley l'année dernière.

- C'était... une couverture.

C'était la stricte vérité. Ginny avait été parfaitement d'accord pour servir de couverture à Harry qui avait toujours su – du moins depuis la fin de la Cinquième Année – qu'il était gay. Ainsi, les tabloïds le laisseraient tranquille. Cette année encore, ils étaient officiellement ensemble, même s'ils apparaissaient comme étant de bons amis.

- C'est loin d'être bête, accorda Théo. Bien, je crois que je vais continuer mon tour. Tu devrais rentrer rapidement, tu es glacé et tu n'arrêtes pas de claquer des dents. Il est...

Il jeta un _tempus_ avec sa baguette.

- Ah oui, presque trois heures du matin.

- C'est passé vite, constata Harry en se relevant.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ajouta Théo. Tu as plus de conversation qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

- Et tu es plus sympathique que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Sans vouloir te vexer. J'ai été ravi de cette discussion.

Il vit les lèvres de Théo s'étirer en ce qui devait être pour lui un sourire. Le Serpentard n'était pas capable de mieux. En retour, le Gryffondor le gratifia d'un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

- Tu crois que tu me diras un jour le nom de la personne que tu aimes ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir. Je le connais peut-être.

C'était affreusement indiscret, mais Harry n'était pas connu pour son tact et sa réflexion.

- Tu le connais, mais nous ne sommes pas assez proches toi et moi pour que je te divulgue son identité. Bonne nuit, fit Théo en amorçant une descente.

- Oui, bonne nuit. Et… Nott ! appela Harry tandis son voisin de discussion s'arrêtait après avoir descendu une dizaine de marche. Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Surtout dis-toi que si la personne qui t'a rejeté l'a fait, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas et que chacun a le droit au bonheur.

Il reprit sa descente en accélérant le pas, sous le regard du brun qui le vit se perdre dans l'obscurité de la tour.

Le Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu avoir une discussion avec un Serpentard. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle lui avait fait le plus grand bien, même s'il savait que tourner la page serait très difficile. Oublier Drago, son corps et le reste lui semblait impossible pour l'instant.

0o0

Théo sautillait presque de joie. Il avait préféré garder pour lui le nom de son amour bien qu'il ait été juste à côté de lui.

Harry savait comment il s'appelait. Il connaissait son existence, et ils avaient même discuté tous les deux. Pas une simple discussion de politesse, non ! C'était allé plus loin.

Le Serpentard était aux anges et, pour la première fois de sa vie, regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir manifester son bonheur autrement que par ces petits sauts. Une chose était certaine, au lieu de rentrer dans sa salle commune comme il le faisait à l'accoutumé vers cinq heures, il allait s'y rendre maintenant et s'allonger afin de se remémorer cette nuit.

Si Harry pouvait ressentir la même chose que lui, Théo serait plus heureux encore. Mais rien n'était sûr. Le Gryffondor avait accepté de parler, il n'avait cependant montré aucune inclination pour le châtain, et le jeune Nott ne voulait pas vivre la même chose que son amour secret : le rejet.

Il regagna son lit en faisant attention à ne réveiller personne, et se glissa avec plaisir entre les draps encore froids. Son corps glacé se réchauffa assez rapidement, et plus encore quand il se déshabilla et lança ses vêtements à ses pieds. Demain, c'était samedi, son uniforme irait au nettoyage. Le week-end, les élèves pouvaient mettre ce qu'ils voulaient.

Les yeux clos, Théo attendait le sommeil qui arriva assez vite.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, le jeune homme s'endormit et ne fit aucun cauchemar.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Je continue ou je dois arrêter le massacre ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : **Tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi

**Bêta : **Archimède

**Note :** C'était à l'origine un OS mais vu sa taille (53 pages écrites en 10 jours, Inspiration a très bien bossé, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle bosse sur autre chose) ma bêta m'a fortement conseillée de le couper en parties. Donc, ce n'est plus un OS mais une mini fic de 4 chapitres que je posterai le samedi et le mercredi, autant que faire se peut.

Le rating M est **justifié**, mention de **scènes entre hommes** et langage parfois... cru. **Pour ceux ou celles que cela rebute, passez votre chemin.**

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, le pauvre Harry sera encore malmené mais ça sera un happy end.

Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est **PAS** un Drarry (autant le préciser tout de suite et vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi), que ça n'en sera **PAS** un et que les mécontents peuvent prendre la porte d'office. Pour les autres, bonne lecture.

******/!\Dans cette fiction, la guerre n'a pas eu lieu pendant la 7ème année de Harr****y, mais pendant la 6èm****e/!\**

Merci à guest, Batuk et Sasa pour leur review et merci aux autres. Autant de reviews pour 1 chapitre, j'étais aux anges.

* * *

**Le droit au bonheur**

**Partie 2  
**

Harry n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit, ne cessant de se retourner dans son lit pour trouver une bonne position parce que le sommeil refusait de venir. Il n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à sa rupture douloureuse avec Drago et à sa discussion avec Nott – Théo. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, s'il avait bien fait de placer autant de confiance entre les mains des deux Serpentard.

Le premier pouvait bien avouer leur relation sulfureuse à tous les journaux qui se feraient une joie de diffuser l'information. Mais le brun savait que son ex amant ne le ferait pas car il avait trop à perdre dans l'histoire – sauf s'il se faisait passer pour une source anonyme et que son nom n'était pas mentionné.

Le second n'avait rien à perdre. Il était moins connu qu'Harry. S'il venait à vendre l'information, le jeune Potter ne pourrait pas en faire de même.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de dérangeant, outre son homosexualité.

Lorsque neuf heures sonnèrent, Harry était déjà debout et tournait en rond en attendant Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille n'allait pas tarder. Pour le rouquin en revanche, ils allaient devoir ronger leur frein car leur ami n'était pas du matin et s'il émergeait vers dix heures un samedi matin, cela relevait du miracle.

- Harry ? s'étonna justement Hermione en descendant l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, d'autant que... tu ne t'es pas couché tôt.

Elle s'approcha et le regarda sous toutes les coutures, inquiète. Elle nota les cernes et le teint pâle de son ami.

- Tu vas bien ? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux malgré l'heure matinale et le peu d'élèves présents dans la salle commune. Il n'a pas été trop...

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Avouer cela était assez difficile et il espérait ne pas avoir à le faire plusieurs fois.

- C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Hermione, pitié, pas maintenant. C'est encore trop frais et trop douloureux pour que...

- Oui. Excuse-moi. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu veux en parler, tu n'hésites pas. Ron ou moi, nous serons toujours là.

- Ron a d'autres soucis que moi, répliqua Harry, bien qu'entendre cette simple phrase lui fit beaucoup de bien.

- Ron préfère penser à toi, ça lui change les idées.

- Ravi de voir que je suis un divertissement, rigola le brun de bon cœur.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ri. Plusieurs semaines. Apparemment, c'était un événement qui tenait du miracle car Hermione sembla sous le choc. Mais ce fut juste avant de fondre sur lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

- On fête quelque chose ? marmonna Ron en déboulant dans la salle commune. T'es rentré tard cette nuit. Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à minuit.

- Harry a rigolé, jubila la brunette en tapant dans ses mains.

- Ça faisait une éternité, Harry ! s'exclama le rouquin avec une étreinte digne d'un ours.

Le Survivant prit conscience de l'inquiétude de ses amis pour lui et il ne sut pas comment réagir. Lui-même n'avait rien vu, rien fait pour eux. Il se fit l'impression d'être une sangsue qui pompait, non le sang, mais l'attention des autres.

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête. Ron le toisa, ses yeux bleus le fusillant.

- Je te préviens, si tu penses seulement à ce que je pense que tu penses, je t'en colle une autre. C'est clair ?

- Ça fait beaucoup de « penser », marmonna Harry.

- Clair, Potter ?

- Très.

- Parce que, n'oublie pas que si on n'avait pas voulu t'aider, on ne l'aurait pas fait et que si nous avions besoin de toi, tu l'aurais vu. Alors tu arrêtes de t'apitoyer et tu nous fais ce beau sourire que je n'ai pas vu ! Tout de suite !

Pour un peu, Harry eut l'impression de voir Molly, les poings sur les hanches, en train de le menacer avec sa cuillère en bois. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, au grand soulagement de Ron.

- Harry, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je peux lui annoncer, dit soudain Hermione, presque fébrile.

Elle qui avait été morte d'inquiétude de voir son ami revenir nuit après nuit dans un état plus inquiétant que la veille, était maintenant ravie de cette rupture. Les blessures n'étaient pas physiques mais morales. Maintenant, avec leur aide, il allait remonter la pente et se trouver un gentil sorcier qui pourrait l'aider à vivre, et, peut-être, à le faire aimer une autre personne que ce petit crétin arrogant.

- Vas-y, souffla le brun.

- Ils ont rompu, Ron, annonça simplement Hermione.

Montrer sa joie alors que pour Harry, c'était encore douloureux, n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Ron le comprit aisément car au lieu de jubiler comme il mourait d'envie de le faire, il se pencha vers son meilleur ami et le regarda.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Je...

- Harry, l'interrompit-il. Que ça soit dur ou non, dis-le, quitte à pleurer un bon coup. On se doute tous les deux, Hermione et moi, que ce n'est pas facile. Mais tu dois évacuer ça le plus vite possible.

Ils virent Harry prendre une profonde inspiration et fermer les yeux. Les paroles de Ron avaient fait mouche.

- Il a su que j'étais... amoureux de lui, et il m'a clairement fait comprendre que... ce ne serait jamais réciproque, que pour lui, je n'étais... qu'une pute.

À sa grande surprise, le jeune homme n'avait pas pleuré.

- Comment l'a-t-il su ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Parkinson l'a entendu de ma bouche. On devait en parler tous les trois et on n'a pas dû faire attention. Malheureusement, elle était là et elle s'est empressée de le raconter à Drago.

Le trio garda le silence. Chacun estimait que cette peste avait bien fait, Harry le premier. Il était soulagé d'avoir dit la vérité à son amant, même si cela avait conduit inévitablement à leur rupture.

0o0

Dans les jours qui suivirent cette fameuse nuit, Harry s'était mis à découcher. Il n'allait voir personne mais arpentait sans but les couloirs de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il rentrait, il se laissait aller dans un des canapés devant le feu perpétuellement allumé pour se réchauffer. Ses rencontres avec Drago lui manquaient, mais il n'éprouvait pas le courage d'aller le voir pour le supplier de reprendre et d'oublier ce qu'il savait.

Oui, le courage lui faisait défaut, mais également le peu d'envie qu'il avait de se faire publiquement humilier. Car Malefoy ne manquerait pas de lui rire au nez avant de le renvoyer.

Harry n'avait pas envie d'y goûter et de souffrir davantage.

En plus de dormir peu, il mangeait à peine, juste assez pour ne pas mourir de faim, mais il maigrissait à vue d'œil, au grand dam de ses amis qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Ils avaient l'impression d'être inutiles et espéraient que le brun parviendrait à remonter la pente.

Son attitude étonnait beaucoup d'élèves qui le voyaient souvent à la bibliothèque mais rarement dans la Grande Salle, et encore moins avec sa supposée petite-amie. Les plus téméraires avaient tenté de lui parler mais n'avaient récolté qu'un profond silence et un regard noir.

Harry ne dormait pas parce que ses rêves étaient emplis de Drago qui lui déclarait sa flamme et lui faisait l'amour passionnément avant de le rejeter publiquement. Quand ce n'était pas le blond, c'étaient les souvenirs de la guerre, les morts qui lui reprochaient d'être en vie, qui l'assaillaient. Il se réveillait invariablement en hurlant.

Alors, il avait cessé de vouloir fermer les yeux et se promenait.

Mais Drago, lorsqu'il était éveillé et seul à marcher, occupait bon nombre de ses pensées. Il voulait le sortir de son esprit, mais n'y parvenait pas. Parce que, même si Malefoy l'avait fait souffrir, le brun l'aimait toujours.

Seul le temps pouvait l'aider à supporter la douleur de cette perte et peut-être effacer peu à peu le blond.

0o0

Quinze jours après la rupture, Harry semblait en permanence au bord de l'évanouissement. C'était à se demander comment il tenait debout avec le peu de nourriture qu'il absorbait, et l'absence de sommeil.

Il parlait peu, pas même en cours quand les professeurs l'interrogeaient, se contentant de les fixer d'un air absent.

Son comportement n'était pas sans inquiéter Ron et Hermione, mais aussi Théo qui le regardait également.

Son amour secret n'allait pas bien, il le savait, il le voyait. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'appeler Merlin pour comprendre que son chagrin d'amour ne s'atténuait pas. Le Serpentard avait pourtant cru, lors de leur rendez-vous impromptu au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, que Potter allait se remettre assez vite. Il s'était trompé.

Lui-même devait avouer qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Sa rencontre avec Harry, quinze jours auparavant, avait été bénéfique car Théo avait dormi comme jamais. Durant une bonne semaine, il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de sortir de sa salle commune pour aller se promener en pleine nuit. Non, le châtain montait se coucher assez tôt et s'endormait dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller. Ses cauchemars de la guerre avaient été remplacés par le Survivant.

Pourtant, la semaine suivante, ses démons l'avaient rattrapé et réveillé systématiquement, à tel point qu'il s'était décidé à reprendre lui aussi ses habitudes, à savoir arpenter le château.

Théo ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses cauchemars avaient recommencé ni pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se pencher sérieusement sur la question, vu la somme astronomique de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire en Septième Année. Tout portait à croire que les professeurs cherchaient à les noyer sous une masse colossale de connaissances en arguant que l'année prochaine, ils seraient livrés à eux-mêmes dans le monde sorcier, à la recherche d'un emploi.

Le jeune Nott savait depuis longtemps ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était son père qui lui avait suggéré cette idée : psychomage. Certains Sang-Pur poussaient leur progéniture à reprendre leurs affaires, mais Nott Senior avait toujours fait comprendre à son fils de suivre sa propre voie parce que lui-même n'en avait pas eu le droit.

La seule chose qu'il l'avait obligé à faire était de se marier avec la fille qu'il lui avait choisi. Théo avait été fiancé dès ses cinq ans avec une française, Jacqueline de Montaret, qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie et qu'il refusait d'épouser, simplement à cause de son orientation et de sa grande attirance pour le Survivant.

Autant dire qu'après le décès de son père, Théo avait rompu les fiançailles, au grand soulagement de Jacqueline qui était engagée dans une relation sérieuse avec un garçon, lui aussi de la bonne société sorcière française. Les Montaret n'y avaient vu aucun inconvénient. Leur comportement étonnant n'avait pas manqué de faire hausser un sourcil au jeune homme, mais comme il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas poser de questions.

Le jeune homme s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir respecté la dernière volonté de son paternel, mais il voulait être heureux, et savait qu'il ne le serait pas avec une fille.

La seule personne avec laquelle il aurait toutes les chances d'être parfaitement bien était Harry. Il ignorait ce qui lui permettait d'affirmer une telle chose, car ils ne se connaissaient pas tous les deux, mais c'était quelque chose que Théo sentait au plus profond de lui.

Le jeune homme avait eu des béguins plus d'une fois mais ceux-ci lui étaient rapidement passés. Il avait cru que son attirance pour Potter en était un de plus, mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Avec les autres, il n'y avait pas ces papillons dans son ventre, cette moiteur dans les mains, cette envie perpétuelle de le voir, ce manque quand il n'était pas là.

Après une phase de déni – Théodore Nott ne pourrait jamais être accepté à cause de ses bizarreries et surtout pas par Potter, Gryffondor dans l'âme et ennemi juré des Serpentard – il avait fini par se l'avouer : il était amoureux du Survivant.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant, depuis la fin de la Cinquième Année. Lui-même ne saurait dire ce qui avait changé et pourquoi Potter était devenu Harry. Le jeune homme était toujours le même : petit, maigrichon, mal habillé, coiffé avec un des Pétards Mouillés du Dr. Flibuste et un caractère typiquement Gryffondor. Mais le cœur de Théo, ce stupide organe, s'était amouraché de cet individu à la balafre aussi célèbre que son nom.

Maintenant, le châtain ne se demandait plus s'il n'était pas complètement cinglé. Non. Sa priorité était de pouvoir apercevoir Harry, se rassurer de le voir en vie.

L'année passée, après avoir admis son amour, il n'avait cessé de trembler en voyant Harry disparaître parfois plusieurs jours, revenant à chaque fois plus blessé et épuisé que la fois précédente. La bataille de Poudlard l'avait rendu mort d'angoisse et ce d'autant plus lorsque Voldemort en personne avait débarqué, affirmant que le Survivant n'était plus. En cet instant, Théo avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté. Puis le combat entre les deux, violent, sans pitié, qui avait débouché sur la victoire du camp de la Lumière... le jeune Nott y avait participé – il n'appartenait à aucun camp, il s'était juré de faire tout son possible pour que Harry reste en vie, les autres n'avaient pas d'importance – uniquement pour être proche de lui.

La guerre, cette année, n'était plus d'actualité, bien que des attaques entre Gryffondor et Serpentard dans les années inférieures aient souvent éclaté dans les couloirs. Mais Harry était toujours en danger. Son pire ennemi était lui-même.

C'était fou ce que ce garçon pouvait attirer les ennuis.

Pour l'heure, Théo évitait de penser à Harry. Il se promenait, comme à son habitude, dans les couloirs déserts, bien couvert – décembre était glacial cette année et les corridors n'étaient pas chauffés – se fichant de tomber sur un professeur ou Rusard.

Ces derniers lui faisaient constamment la remarque qu'il n'avait pas à arpenter le château la nuit, déduisant des points, et l'envoyaient dans sa salle commune, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, continuant sa route. Rester dans sa salle commune ou dans son dortoir durant des heures lui semblait être la pire des tortures.

Il gagna la tour d'Astronomie et, arrivé au sommet, eut la surprise de voir Potter assis là où s'étaient rencontrés la dernière fois, quinze jours auparavant.

Il nota le visage ravagé par les larmes et les joues amaigries. Ce constat lui fit mal au cœur. Une partie de lui-même maudit l'abruti qui avait mis son Harry dans cet état.

- Potter ?

- Nott ? répondit Harry d'une voix humide et emprunte de sanglots.

- Je... Je dérange ?

- Non. Je suis juste en train de me vider de mon eau, répliqua le brun en reniflant avec fort peu d'élégance. Si tu souhaites assister au spectacle d'un Survivant au plus bas, tu peux rester.

Théo ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, il se posa près de Harry et eut l'impression de le sentir se coller contre lui.

- Comment tu vas ?

La stupidité de cette question lui sauta aux yeux. Son voisin n'allait pas bien, c'était évident. Mais sous cette phrase aberrante de bêtises se cachait quelque chose. Théo ne voulait un simple « oui » ou « non » ou alors « ça va », il voulait plus que cela.

- Mal, répondit Harry d'une voix chevrotante en tirant un mouchoir de sa manche.

Le jeune Nott le reconnut comme étant celui qu'il avait donné au garçon quinze jours auparavant.

- Mais encore ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Je t'ai dit la dernière fois que voir les gens pleurer était une source de curiosité. Eh bien, même si je veux savoir les raisons de leurs larmes, ça me fait mal de les voir couler.

C'était un mensonge. Les larmes des autres, il s'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas voir celles de Harry.

- Quand ma mère est morte, j'avais sept ans, confia-t-il. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, mais Père me racontait que je n'avais pas pleuré. Lui en revanche, n'avait pas cessé. D'après lui, j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi. C'est peut-être de la curiosité mal placée, mais je sais par expérience que lorsqu'on lâche ce qu'on a sur le cœur, c'est faire un pas vers la guérison.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te raconter ça ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne se connaît pas assez.

- Parce que je ne suis qu'un inconnu, Serpentard, certes, mais qui ne te jugera pas comme d'aucuns pourraient le faire.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Parler avec Théo lui faisait du bien et il éprouvait une certaine facilité à se confier, plus qu'avec Ron et Hermione. C'était comme si le châtain exerçait un pouvoir sur lui.

- Mais si tu refuses, je comprendrais.

- Je ne devrais pas, marmonna Harry, mais étrangement, je suis certain que tout ce qui sera dit ici restera entre nous.

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller le répéter au premier venu, affirma Théo.

L'idée même ne lui serait pas venue.

- Mon père répétait toujours « ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse. »

Harry savait que Nott Père était décédé, embrassé par les Détraqueurs quelques mois auparavant, parce qu'il avait la marque et parce qu'il était un fervent adepte de Voldemort. Lui, pas son fils.

- Il était sage.

- Oui. Je dois dire que cette simple phrase m'a beaucoup aidé. Même si je ne suis pas aussi célèbre que toi, qu'on fasse étalage de ma vie privée ne me plairait guère. Donc je ne serai pas celui qui risque de te vendre.

D'autant qu'il n'avait pas envie de le perdre en faisant cette bêtise, alors qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher.

- J'ai mal.

- Où ? s'enquit Théo sans saisir que Harry répondait juste à sa question.

- Au cœur.

- Hein ? Tu vas vomir ? Tu te sens malade ?

Le châtain se bénit de ne pouvoir montrer ce qu'il ressentait, car en cet instant, Harry n'aurait pas mis longtemps avant de découvrir que c'était de lui dont il était amoureux. L'inquiétude le rongeait tout de même.

- Non, nigaud, sourit Harry qui avait compris que son interlocuteur était totalement à côté de ses pompes. Je ne vais pas vomir. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vomir d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

- Alors de quoi... Je vois.

La réponse venait de lui sauter aux yeux et il se sentit bête.

- J'ai envie de retourner le voir pour lui demander d'oublier mais...

- Mais c'est sans doute la pire idée que tu aies eue.

- Je sais. Je dois me retenir de le faire. À chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai le cœur qui se serre. Il me manque.

Harry renifla et se moucha sans élégance dans la pauvre chose qui lui servait de mouchoir.

- Je... Je me fais pitié à pleurer tout le temps.

- Le temps est ton meilleur allié. C'est ton premier amour ?

- Oui.

- Ça ne sera pas le dernier.

Un silence s'installa après cette déclaration. Malgré lui, Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Théo et ferma les yeux. La présence du Serpentard l'apaisait plus qu'il n'était en mesure de l'expliquer.

- Potter ? murmura justement Théo.

- Mmmh ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Fatigué. Je... Je ne dors plus la nuit. Je n'y arrive pas.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Quinze jours. Depuis la rupture. Je... Je fais des cauchemars, sur lui, sur la guerre. À chaque fois, je le vois qui me... fait l'amour après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait et ensuite...

Harry renifla une nouvelle fois et soupira. Cela devait sortir. Il avait l'impression que c'était primordial.

Le brun se fit la remarque que jamais il n'en aurait parlé aussi librement avec Ron et Hermione, simplement parce qu'ils étaient ses amis et que certaines choses, comme ses relations sexuelles, devaient rester secrètes. C'était une sorte de tabou entre eux, ils ne parlaient pas de ce genre de chose.

Théo, lui, était comme il l'avait dit, un simple inconnu. Mais Harry commençait à l'apprécier, si tant est qu'il parvienne à se faire un jugement après deux soirées à discuter.

- Ensuite ? fit doucement le jeune Serpentard pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Ensuite, il riait de moi en me traitant de pute. Il faisait sortir de l'ombre ses amis et ils se moquaient tous. Lui se disait que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien qui avait cru en quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Que je pourrais mourir, ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, qu'il ne tenait pas à moi.

La main de Théo vint se poser dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry. Il massa doucement le sommet de la tête en entendant un soupir de bien-être.

Le jeune homme avait très envie de connaître l'identité de cet enfoiré, rien que pour aller le voir et lui coller son poing dans la figure. Mais jamais il n'oserait le demander au Gryffondor, estimant être allé assez loin dans ses questions pour pousser plus avant son enquête. Mais foi de Nott, il trouverait qui était le coupable, et autant dire que celui-ci passerait un sale quart d'heure.

La caresse dans ses cheveux poussa Harry à se confier. Parler avec Théo lui faisait du bien. Autant il adorait ses amis, autant Ron et Hermione partaient toujours dans des théories. Nott se taisait et le laissait monologuer, l'interrompant parfois pour lui poser des questions.

- Quand je ne rêve pas de lui, poursuivit le brun, je rêve de Voldemort et des gens qui ont été tués dans cette guerre. Ils ne cessent de me reprocher leur décès encore et encore, arguant que c'est moi qui aurais dû être à leur place. Mes parents, Sirius, Remus, Cédric et même Dumbledore n'arrêtent pas de dire que je suis coupable, que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, incapable d'avoir pu les sauver tous.

Théo arrêta son geste avant de le reprendre. Potter avait vraiment besoin de parler, voire d'aller consulter une personne qui lui permettrait d'extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait.

La guerre était bien trop récente dans l'esprit du Survivant. Les conséquences étaient très lourdes pour lui. On avait posé sur ses épaules une charge que bien peu d'hommes mûrs auraient accepté de porter. S'il n'y avait eu que cela, Harry n'aurait pas été dans un tel état. Mais il avait fallu qu'un crétin encore inconnu le rejette purement et simplement.

Ce n'était pas un simple chagrin d'amour. Harry Potter était en pleine dépression d'après-guerre. Et si personne ne l'aidait, il allait sombrer purement et simplement.

- Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils t'en veulent ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. La présence rassurante de son voisin et les doigts dans ses cheveux l'avaient détendu. Épuisé, il s'était tout bonnement endormi.

Théo resta là, sans bouger, secrètement ravi que son amour se soit endormi contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quinze jours auparavant, Harry ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il avait fallu que le châtain monte pour qu'ils se mettent à parler et aujourd'hui, le Gryffondor sommeillait à ses côtés.

C'était irréel, à tel point qu'il refusait de fermer les yeux malgré son envie – il éprouvait soudain le besoin de rejoindre Morphée – parce que s'il les rouvrait, il avait peur que tout ne soit qu'un fichu rêve.

Pourtant, sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il s'endormit à son tour, ses doigts s'agrippant au pull épais de Harry, comme pour le retenir.

Aucun des deux ne se serait douté que le professeur Flitwick les retrouverait là. Au lieu de les réveiller comme il en aurait parfaitement eu le droit, il conjura une couverture qu'il déposa sur eux et s'en alla un petit sourire aux lèvres, presque certain d'avoir découvert une nouvelle romance. Mais celle-là, il allait la garder pour lui.

Théo fut le premier à émerger, presque étonné de se trouver en train de dormir au beau milieu d'une tour glaciale, sans ses habituels cauchemars et sans avoir aussi froid qu'il aurait dû. Il comprit tout en baissant les yeux. Harry sommeillait toujours contre lui – et n'était pas parti – et une couverture épaisse les recouvrait tous les deux.

Le jeune homme s'étonna. Il ne l'avait pas conjurée. Harry se serait réveillé pour le faire ? C'était possible. Au moment où il se redressa, le morceau de laine disparut, apparemment enchanté pour ne rester que jusqu'au réveil. L'esprit encore embrumé, il se dit qu'il avait dû la rêver. En tout cas, il était temps de se lever.

- Potter ? souffla-t-il en secouant doucement la masse endormie.

Mais Harry grogna sans sortir du sommeil.

- Potter !

- Quoi ? bredouilla le Survivant. Veux encore dormir.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de se lever. J'ignore l'heure qu'il est mais nous avons cours tous les deux et nous devons penser à retourner dans notre salle commune pour nous changer.

Disant cela, le Serpentard se tortilla pour chasser l'engourdissement désagréable qu'il ressentait sous les fesses – et le sol restait assez froid.

- D'accord, soupira Harry en s'écartant.

Théo frissonna quand sa source de chaleur s'éloigna, mais n'en montra rien et se leva en même temps que le brun.

- Nott ? interrogea soudain le Gryffondor d'une voix mal assurée. Ça te dérangerait si... on continuait ces... rencontres ? Je... ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi et... parler avec toi... m'a fait du bien.

Il baissa la tête, gêné d'avoir avoué cette vérité alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait dû faire. Théo allait refuser, c'était obligatoire ! Il allait répliquer qu'il n'était pas là pour écouter ses jérémiades.

- Tant qu'on va dans un endroit chauffé et confortable, je ne suis pas contre, accepta Nott contre toute attente.

Il était même ravi. Si Harry ne lui avait pas fait cette proposition, il l'aurait peut-être formulée.

- Merci.

Ils redescendirent ensemble au pied de la tour et se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leur dortoir respectif.

En arrivant dans le sien, Harry constata que personne n'était debout, pire, ses camarades ronflaient comme des sonneurs. Parfaitement réveillé et en forme grâce à sa nuit, le brun décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de descendre dans sa salle commune pour travailler un peu.

Durant ses quinze jours de descente aux enfers, il avait sauté les repas pour penser à travailler. De toute manière, se rendre dans la Grande Salle était un risque de croiser Drago et ça, le Gryffondor ne s'en sentait pas prêt. Il le voyait trop souvent pour son propre bien dans les couloirs. À croire que le blond était décidé à le suivre et à se poster devant lui dès qu'il le pouvait, pour le toiser avec son rictus moqueur, ou l'humilier en glissant dans ses insultes des sous-entendus que seul Harry comprenait.

Ron et Hermione le poussaient à ne pas répondre, à poursuivre sa route, à faire comme s'il n'existait pas et le jeune homme faisait de son mieux. Mais les larmes n'étaient jamais loin. Ainsi, après chaque rencontre, il se retrouvait à pleurer dans les bras de Ron.

Les deux amis étaient impuissants. Ils voulaient que Harry leur parle mais refusaient de le pousser, parce qu'ils avaient peur de le braquer, alors ils attendaient que le Survivant vienne à eux, ne cessant de l'entourer quand l'occasion était possible, lui montrant qu'ils étaient là.

Ils avaient compris que ce chagrin d'amour cachait quelque chose de plus profond que cela. Hermione s'était renseignée, compulsant toujours plus de livres se rapportant à la psychologie. Et, comme Nott, elle avait découvert que Harry était en pleine dépression.

Eux aussi avaient fait la guerre, mais pas au même niveau que leur meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient pas eu à sauver le monde sorcier des griffes d'un mégalomane, ni une prophétie qui disait qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait survivre tant que l'autre vivrait.

Harry ne se remettait pas d'avoir tué un homme de sang-froid à seize ans. Or, maintenant que la guerre était finie, il était incapable de penser à l'avenir, certain que sa vie allait se terminer sous la baguette de Voldemort. Il se sentait inutile et se haïssait quand il recevait des invitations qui le conviaient à des cérémonies de remerciements.

Là où Ron et Hermione avaient été consulter un psychomage, Harry s'était retrouvé seul avec ses angoisses, parce qu'il avait été renvoyé chez les Dursley – sans vraiment de raison puisque Voldemort n'était plus et les Mangemorts à Azkaban – jusqu'à sa majorité. Sa famille, la seule qui lui restait, n'avait pas été tendre. Ils n'avaient cessé de l'accabler une bonne partie de l'été, ne l'aidant pas à aller mieux.

Lorsqu'il avait pu quitter le 4, Privet Drive, c'était pour aller dans la maison que lui avait léguée son parrain Sirius. Le Square Grimmaurd n'avait jamais été accueillant même lorsque l'endroit avait été habité par les Weasley et l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, sauf les têtes d'elfes empaillés et le tableau de Lady Black qui hurlait comme un porc qu'on égorge dès que quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de faire trop de bruit.

Autant dire que Harry avait passé les pires vacances de sa vie. Il avait été convié à venir au Terrier, mais il avait répondu par la négative à chaque invitation, estimant que les Weasley devaient se retrouver et faire le deuil de Fred.

Sa relation avec Malefoy n'avait pas arrangé les choses, et au lieu de l'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau, le blond l'avait fait couler un peu plus.

Harry soupira en s'asseyant dans le canapé devant la cheminée allumée, un livre de Métamorphoses ouvert sur ses genoux. Il se décida à étudier en attendant que ses amis descendent.

Hermione arriva la première une bonne heure plus tard.

- Harry ?

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, et comme tous les matins, elle le regarda.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir dormi.

- J'ai un peu dormi, avoua Harry avec un demi-sourire.

- C'est bien. Tu vas manger ? Si tu ne veux pas le voir, tu lui tourneras le dos, mais tu dois manger un peu.

- Je... Peut-être plus tard.

Son estomac décida soudain que c'était une mauvaise réponse. Il gargouilla fortement, se rappelant au bon souvenir de son propriétaire. Hermione sourit.

- Apparemment, on a décidé pour moi, grommela le jeune homme.

- C'est une sage décision, rigola la brunette en tapotant le ventre de son ami pour féliciter l'organe bienveillant.

Ils discutèrent un peu en attendant Ron. Ce dernier descendait en général vers sept heures quinze et il n'était que six heures trente-sept quand Hermione avait rejoint Harry. La jeune femme ne voulait pas aller trop loin, même si elle mourait d'envie de savoir pourquoi le Survivant avait réussi à dormir cette nuit et pas les précédentes.

Lorsque Ron arriva enfin, ils purent se rendre dans la Grande Salle, au grand soulagement du rouquin qui déclara à Harry qu'il n'aurait pas à entendre le récité détaillé de la sept cent cinquantième révolte gobeline, avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête par Hermione.

- Au moins, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose rentre dans ton crâne, Ronald ! siffla cette dernière, fort mécontente.

Devant les portes ouvertes du réfectoire, Harry se figea et déglutit nerveusement.

- Prends une profonde inspiration, regarde le dos de Hermione et avance, lui conseilla Ron en le poussant légèrement.

Il fit exactement ce que son ami venait de dire et se retrouva à la table des Gryffondor, dos aux autres. Il fut servi, non pas copieusement, mais en trop grande quantité pour lui, et la brunette lui intima l'ordre de manger.

D'un geste automatique, Harry amena un peu de nourriture de son assiette à sa bouche. Au début, sa gorge lui donna l'impression de se bloquer et d'être incapable de laisser passer le moindre aliment, mais après avoir entendu Ginny – arrivée entre-temps et qui avait pris place à ses côtés – commencer à parler de Quidditch, le jeune homme oublia tout ce qui n'était pas ses voisins directs et le contenu de son assiette. Son estomac avait eu raison de sa gorge et lui imposait de lui fournir plus de nourriture, avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait eu assez.

Lorsqu'elle constata que l'assiette était à moitié entamée, Hermione sourit, satisfaite. La brunette ressemblait un peu trop souvent à Molly Weasley pour le bien d'Harry. Ginny, elle, lui tapota le bras et lui fit une bise sur la joue, assez près des lèvres cela dit.

Ils étaient officiellement ensemble, aussi ce geste n'était point anormal, mais Harry avait presque oublié ce détail et faillit lui demander ce qui lui prenait, avant de se souvenir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué cette comédie – depuis sa rupture – qu'il avait totalement occulté le fait que Ginny et lui formaient un couple aux yeux de la population estudiantine.

Quand un hibou se posa devant lui, Harry mit de côté son « couple » et se concentra sur le volatile qui tendait sa patte. Cette scène lui rappela lorsque Drago et lui se donnaient rendez-vous. Une partie de lui-même espérait qu'il s'agissait du blond, mais l'autre arguait que c'était impossible parce que le Serpentard lui faisait parvenir les courtes notes codées durant le déjeuner.

Une fois l'animal libéré de sa lettre, il s'envola, non sans prendre un morceau de toast non fini dans l'assiette de Harry.

Concentré sur le papier plié qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, le jeune homme ne vit pas les regards glacés de Ron et d'Hermione.

Lentement, il ouvrit la lettre et la lut avec attention, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ce n'était pas de Drago. L'écriture était totalement différente bien que régulière et assez agréable à lire.

_« Potter,_

_Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen pour que nous puissions continuer à discuter confortablement. Connais-tu la Salle sur Demande ? Si non, elle se trouve au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Retrouve-moi devant avant le couvre-feu, vers vingt-et-une heures si cela te convient. Si tu viens, ne réponds pas. En revanche, si tu refuses, fais-moi parvenir un mot._

_T. Nott »_

Harry replia son courrier, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le cœur plus léger. Nott avait trouvé un moyen. Certes, c'était la Salle sur Demande, l'endroit où Drago et lui se retrouvaient, mais qu'importe.

- Harry ? grogna Ron en fixant d'un air furibond la lettre que son ami tenait dans sa main. Tu as fini ? On peut y aller ?

- Heu... oui, bégaya le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, interloqué par cette attitude qui ressemblait si peu au jeune Weasley.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione encadraient un Harry confus et, une fois dans un couloir, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Dis-moi que ce n'était pas cet enfoiré ! attaqua le rouquin.

- Quoi ? ne put que répondre Harry, totalement perdu.

- La lettre que tu as reçue, dis-moi qu'elle ne venait pas de... _Lui _!

- Non, elle venait d'une autre personne. De Nott.

- Attends, intervint Hermione. Nott ? De Serpentard ? Et il voulait quoi ? !

Harry soupira. Il avait caché à ses amis sa rencontre avec Théo. Ce n'était pas un secret, il n'y avait pas pensé. Hermione était sans doute un peu trop intrusive dans sa vie privée, cependant le brun savait que c'était pour son bien. C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de l'envoyer voir ailleurs, il préféra répondre.

- Nott et moi, on s'est croisés deux fois en pleine nuit. Et... on a... discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il...

- Tu discutes avec un Serpent au lieu de nous parler à nous ? s'insurgea Ron, blessé.

- Ron...

- Ne me demande pas de comprendre, Harry ! Hermione et moi sommes tes amis. On ne te laissera jamais tomber. Si on ne t'a pas poussé à nous parler, c'était pour te laisser le temps de venir à nous. Mais apparemment, tu préfères la compagnie de...

- Tais-toi ! hurla le brun avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Ron a raison, Harry.

Ce dernier se recula contre un mur et s'assit par terre.

- Vous ne comprenez rien, pleurnicha-t-il presque. Il... Il m'aide !

- À quoi ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que nous ?

- Il ne le connaît pas comme nous, réalisa Hermione. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus facile de parler à un inconnu.

- Mais on est ses amis !

- Ron, rappelle-toi cet été. Ce n'est pas à tes parents ou à ta famille que tu es allé te confier.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Soit. Mais pourquoi un Serpentard ? D'autant qu'ils sont capables de tout ou presque.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je... Je crois que je lui fais confiance.

- Harry, soupira Ron. Que se passera-t-il si Nott décidait de vendre à la presse tout ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Je suppose que je te laisserai lui casser la figure, fit le brun en riant un peu.

- Ça, c'est sensé !

Hermione le frappa à l'arrière de la tête avant de se tourner vers Harry qui se relevait lentement.

- J'espère pour toi que tu peux vraiment lui faire confiance, Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir encore.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement.

- Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur. Toi aussi.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait cela, mais il la remercia. Un coup d'œil à Ron lui apprit que le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas.

- Fais comprendre à Nott que s'il te fait du mal, je le détruits et je demande à mes frères et à Ginny de m'aider.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait pour... _lui _? se renseigna Harry.

- Parce que je pensais que tu m'en voudrais pour lui avoir fait du mal. Mais si tu penses que je peux, alors j'y vais de ce pas. Laisse-moi le temps d'en parler avec George et Gin' et on va lui faire sa fête à cet enfoiré.

- Ron, soupira Hermione, clairement peu d'accord.

- Je sais Hermione, avec tact et subtilité.

- J'ignorais que tu connaissais ces termes, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous ne sommes pas censés savoir que cet abruti a eu une relation avec Harry.

- Et alors ? On peut viser... l'autre en plus de toute sa maison, non ? Tact et subtilité.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Mais bon, borné comme tu es, tu feras le contraire de ce que je te dirai, donc, fais comme tu veux.

- C'était bas ça.

- Si cela sert à te mettre un peu de plomb dans le crâne, alors c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait.

- Espèce de Serpentard !

Toute la journée, Harry attendit sa rencontre avec Théo, à tel point que lorsque vingt-et-une heures sonnèrent, il était déjà devant la porte, espérant que cette invitation n'était pas un piège.

À vingt-et-une heures dix, le jeune homme était tendu et ne cessait de faire des allers et retours au milieu du couloir. Nott n'était pas là. Avait-il renoncé ? Ou avait-il eu un empêchement ? Était-il simplement en retard ?

Le châtain apparut au bout du couloir vers vingt-et-une heures quinze et nota que le Gryffondor paraissait nerveux. Lui même n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il avait redouté la venue d'un hibou qui lui annoncerait que Harry ne pourrait pas venir, mais aucun volatile ne lui avait délivré la moindre missive. Il avait pris son temps pour venir jusque dans ce corridor, malgré son impatience, et était soulagé de voir Potter.

C'est à peine si le brun ne lui sauta pas dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras. Lui aussi devait être ravi de le savoir là.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés à trouver ? s'enquit Théo de son habituelle voix calme.

- Je... Je connaissais. C'est... là... qu'on se voyait... lui et moi, murmura Harry avec cette sensation maintenant familière de son cœur qui se serrait et cette envie de pleurer.

- Oh. Et... et ça ne te dérange pas d'être là ? Je veux dire... si c'est trop dur pour toi, si ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs... on peut aller ailleurs. En haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Non ! C'est bien ici. Et puis, je doute que la salle prenne la même apparence si c'est toi qui la choisis.

Théo hocha la tête et fit trois allers et venues jusqu'à ce qu'une porte apparaisse. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Harry se figea. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chambre que Drago et lui utilisaient.

Nott avait voulu un endroit chaleureux, convivial et reposant. Un salon s'était donc matérialisé, avec un tapis moelleux et des fauteuils confortables. Un feu brûlait joyeusement dans une cheminée aux dimensions colossales, réchauffant la pièce.

- C'est parfait, murmura Harry en s'avançant.

Il prit place dans le canapé, imité par Théo qui s'assit à ses côtés. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, le brun se rapprocha de son voisin et son regard se perdit dans les flammes du feu.

- Nott ?

- Théo. Autant qu'on commence par s'appeler par nos prénoms, répliqua le Serpentard.

- Très bien... Théo... Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

- Accepté quoi ? De se revoir ?

- Oui.

- Parce que... comment dire ça ? La première fois qu'on s'est... rencontrés là-haut, quand je suis rentré, je me suis couché et je me suis endormi. Ça faisait des semaines que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Et hier, enfin cette nuit, pareil.

- Coïncidence, marmonna Harry.

- On verra ce soir si je m'endors pendant que tu es là. Tu veux parler de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. On n'a fait que parler de moi à chaque fois. La personne que tu aimes... proposa le brun innocemment.

Théo grogna. Non, ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il voulait aborder. Et encore moins avec Harry alors que ce dernier était le sujet principal de ses pensées.

- Tu lui diras un jour ?

- Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. J'ai... peur de me sentir rejeté.

- Donc tu...

- Si tu penses que je vais passer ma vie à me morfondre et à espérer qu'un jour il daigne poser ses yeux sur moi pour me voir autrement que comme un élément de décoration, alors oui. Je préfère ça à lui dire et à l'entendre me renvoyer à la figure ma déclaration.

- Tu pourrais te rapprocher de lui et tenter de devenir son ami.

- Potter, tu rêves. C'est tout simplement impossible.

- Si tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom, Théo, le mien c'est Harry. Et non, je ne rêve pas. Et pourquoi ce serait impossible ? Vous êtes de deux maisons rivales ? Il n'est pas de ton année ?

- Je ne dirais rien de plus. À part que tu le connais.

Non, Théo préférait se taire. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son interlocuteur que c'était lui. Pas tout de suite. Mais l'idée du brun n'était pas si stupide que cela.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Je découvrirai de qui il s'agit.

- Pour faire quoi ? Lui botter les fesses et le pousser à sortir avec moi ?

- Tu m'aides, il est donc juste que je t'aide en retour. Non ? Et je suis curieux.

- Tu devrais oublier, Harry.

- Hermione m'a dit que nous avions tous le droit au bonheur. Toi aussi.

- Ai-je l'air malheureux ?

Harry l'observa un instant mais ne put rien déceler chez Théo. Le visage pâle était indéchiffrable. Le jeune Nott pouvait être en colère ou d'excellente humeur, avec son incapacité à montrer ce qu'il ressentait, personne ne pouvait savoir dans quel état il était, sauf lui.

- À dire vrai... je n'en sais rien.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne le saura peut-être jamais que je serai malheureux. Je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'aimera et qui me fera oublier cet amour.

- Et si jamais un jour il te remarque et te dit qu'il t'aime ?

- Alors je serai le plus heureux des hommes. Mais j'ai appris à ne plus rien espérer.

- C'est triste. Sans espoir, à quoi ça sert de vivre ?

- Pour certains, à rien. Pour moi, espérer ne ferait que me faire du mal, parce que, comme ça, quand ça n'arrive pas, je ne suis pas déçu.

Devant l'air étonné de Harry, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Ma mère est morte quand j'étais assez jeune, j'avais sept ans. Elle avait une maladie bénigne, enfin, c'était ce que les Médicomages racontaient. Ils l'ont soignée en répétant qu'elle irait mieux. Je ne me souviens plus de sa maladie, mais j'ai espéré qu'elle puisse guérir comme ne cessaient de nous le dire les Guérisseurs. Mais son état ne s'est jamais amélioré. Il ne faisait qu'empirer. Et un soir, elle est morte. Mon père était anéanti et moi, j'ai arrêté d'espérer parce que le résultat faisait souvent plus mal qu'autre chose. À chaque fois, ce que je souhaitais le plus n'arrivait jamais et j'en souffrais. Quant à mon père, lorsqu'il est mort, ça a été difficile mais je ne me suis pas dit qu'il allait s'en sortir. Je sais qu'au fond de moi, je le désirais. Il n'était plus tout jeune. Mais ils l'ont condamné à mort. J'étais le seul – le dernier Nott – à avoir assisté à son exécution. Il ne le voulait pas, parce qu'il refusait que son fils le voie devenir un corps sans âme, mais je voulais l'accompagner. C'était mon père et je l'aimais malgré toutes ses erreurs. Lui aussi m'aimait. Il me l'a dit juste avant que le Détraqueur n'aspire son âme. Depuis, je ne dors plus.

Le ton monocorde que Théo avait employé pour raconter ce morceau de vie avait sidéré Harry. S'il n'avait pas su que son camarade ne parvenait pas à montrer ses émotions, il l'aurait traité d'insensible.

- Je vois sans cesse ces images de lui, de son corps vide. Et puis, il y a la guerre. Elle n'arrête pas de me hanter aussi.

Le brun ne réfléchit pas. Il attira Théo dans son giron et le serra contre lui. Son compagnon ne pleura pas malgré la tristesse engendrée par la remontée des souvenirs.

Son père avait été embrassé parce qu'il portait la marque, mais d'autres Mangemorts n'avaient pas vécu cette horreur, comme le père de Malefoy, bien en vie parce qu'il avait fui en France avec toutes ses affaires et sa femme.

Drago, lui, avait pu rester en Angleterre en toute quiétude. Il n'avait jamais porté la marque.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

**Alors? Verdict?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : **Tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi

**Bêta : **Archimède

**Note :** C'était à l'origine un OS mais vu sa taille (53 pages écrites en 10 jours, Inspiration a très bien bossé, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle bosse sur autre chose) ma bêta m'a fortement conseillée de le couper en parties. Donc, ce n'est plus un OS mais une mini fic de 4 chapitres que je posterai le samedi et le mercredi, autant que faire se peut.

Le rating M est **justifié**, mention de **scènes entre hommes** et langage parfois... cru. **Pour ceux ou celles que cela rebute, passez votre chemin.**

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, le pauvre Harry sera encore malmené mais ça sera un happy end.

Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est **PAS** un Drarry (autant le préciser tout de suite et vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi), que ça n'en sera **PAS** un et que les mécontents peuvent prendre la porte d'office. Pour les autres, bonne lecture.

******/!\Dans cette fiction, la guerre n'a pas eu lieu pendant la 7ème année de Harr****y, mais pendant la 6èm****e/!\ Certains personnages morts dans le canon seront vivants, je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit.  
**

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à chacun et chacune.

* * *

**Le droit au bonheur**

**Partie 3**

Malefoy entrait dans la salle commune, Théo pouvait le prédire rien qu'en entendant les couinements inquiets des Première Année. Cela dit, il ne vit pas le Prince de sa maison s'approcher de lui, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée, pour réviser son prochain devoir qu'ils auraient le lendemain, veille des vacances.

Théo et Harry se voyaient toutes les nuits pour parler et s'endormir l'un contre l'autre quand leurs yeux ne parvenaient plus à rester ouverts. Cela faisait juste trois ou quatre jours, et déjà le châtain se sentait dépendant de la présence du Gryffondor. Il avait un peu peur des vacances et d'être séparé de lui pendant quinze jours. Aucun n'en avait parlé, mais ils allaient devoir le faire ce soir. Le Serpentard avait envoyé un message et espérait qu'un hibou ne viendrait pas.

- Nott ! appela la voix désagréablement traînante de Malefoy.

C'était une manie qu'il avait prise de son père. Mais là où Lucius Malefoy maîtrisait cet art, son fils n'était qu'une pâle copie.

- Dis-moi que ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

- Et que Son Altesse aurait-elle entendu ?

Théo ne considérait pas du tout son camarade de maison comme un prince, mais plutôt comme un gamin pourri-gâté qui avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. C'était juste une manière de se moquer de lui en lui rappelant qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un Serpentard et que ce titre grandiloquent qu'il s'était octroyé – Prince des Serpentard – le jeune Nott n'en avait rien à faire.

- Tu sors avec Potter !

Théo nota une pointe de rage dans la voix qui se voulait calme.

- Et ?

- C'est un Gryffondor ! Tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

- Tu ne dis rien pour la relation entre Bulstrode et ce garçon, Londubat (1).

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Millicent Bulstrode et Neville Londubat sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines et n'hésitaient pas à s'afficher.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ? Si mon droit est de vouloir sortir avec Harry, où est le problème ? En quoi cela te concerne ?

- Sors-tu avec oui ou non ?

- Serais-tu jaloux, Malefoy ?

- Réponds ! hurla le prince en perdant son flegme de façade.

- Si je te dis oui, tu vas me casser la figure ?

Théo jubilait presque intérieurement. Il venait de résoudre le mystère de l'amour de Harry. Et dire qu'il le tenait de Malefoy lui-même.

C'était tellement évident que le jeune Nott n'y avait pas pensé. Pourtant, tout était là : le comportement agressif de Drago envers Harry depuis quelques jours, le fait qu'il ne cesse de l'insulter dans son dos et là, cette soudaine colère injustifiée. Tout y était.

Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter avaient eu une aventure et le Gryffondor était amoureux du blond.

- Il se pourrait que je fasse en sorte que ta vie soit un enfer ! menaça ce dernier, mauvais.

Son vis-à-vis n'éprouva pas la moindre peur. Drago menaçait mais ne lui ferait rien. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Vas-y Malefoy, et la presse sera ravie d'avoir certaines informations sur ton compte. À ton avis, comment Papa Malefoy va-t-il réagir quand il verra que son précieux fils n'est pas tout à fait comme il le voudrait. Et ta future femme, imagine sa tête quand elle saura la vérité.

- Quelle vérité ? siffla Pansy, arrivée discrètement au milieu de la dispute entre les deux élèves.

C'était elle qui avait prévenu Drago de la rumeur qui courait sur Potter et Nott, et elle voulait savoir ce que son fiancé réservait à leur camarade de maison pour cette trahison.

- Drago ? !

- Aucune, n'est-ce pas, Nott ?

- Si tu me fiches la paix, c'est en effet le cas. Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je souhaiterais continuer mes révisions.

Les dents serrées, Malefoy se détourna, laissant Théo reprendre sa lecture. Le châtain oublia cette conversation, peu désireux de penser encore et encore à ce que cela lui avait apporté. Mais il en ferait part à Harry ce soir.

Il lui restait deux heures avant son rendez-vous quotidien avec le Gryffondor.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, il quitta sa salle commune, après avoir tout rangé, et rejoignit Harry. Le jeune homme l'attendait déjà, lui aussi rendu fébrile par l'attente. Théo était plus que ravi de voir que le Rouge-et-Or était également impatient. Il n'était pas le seul à être accro à ces rencontres.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande et se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé confortable et moelleux dans lequel ils prenaient place à chaque fois.

- Harry ? Pour après-demain, je...

- Ce sont les vacances, acquiesça Harry, certain de ce dont Théo voulait parler. Et tu partiras. C'est ça ?

- Oui. Je peux rester si...

- Non ! Je veux dire, je vais passer Noël chez les Weasley. Ils m'ont invité et j'y resterai jusqu'à la rentrée.

- Alors c'est parfait.

Si Harry était resté tout seul à Poudlard, Théo lui aurait demandé de venir avec lui au manoir Nott. Mais il était avec la famille de rouquins.

Comme tous les soirs, le jeune Serpentard le sentit se coller contre lui, semblant chercher un peu plus de chaleur alors que le feu ronflait joyeusement dans l'âtre. Il le laissa faire.

- La personne avec qui tu couchais, attaqua-t-il directement, c'était Malefoy ?

Harry se raidit et s'éloigna un peu avant de regarder fixement son vis-à-vis.

- Que...

- Personne ne me l'a dit. Enfin, personne sauf lui.

- Comment ?

- Disons que Malefoy est connu pour être très possessif et que la petite conversation que nous avons eue lui et moi tout à l'heure n'a fait que confirmer certaines choses.

- Ah ?

Harry était dubitatif et inquiet. Qu'allait dire Théo ? Et comment l'avait-il découvert ?

- J'ai constaté qu'il était imbuvable depuis plusieurs jours. Et puis, à chaque fois qu'il te croisait dans les couloirs, il était plus incisif que les années précédentes, n'insultant personne d'autre que toi. Là, il a voulu savoir si nous sortions ensemble. Quand je n'ai pas répondu, il s'est énervé. Je lui ai demandé en quoi c'était un problème, il a répliqué que je pactisais avec l'ennemi. J'ai mis sur le tapis que Bulstrode sortait avec Londubat et que personne, pas même lui, ne disait rien. Pourquoi notre prétendue relation le gênerait-elle ? À moins qu'il ne soit jaloux.

- Jaloux ?

Malefoy ne pouvait pas être jaloux, décida Harry. Pas alors qu'il commençait tout juste à l'oublier.

- Il l'est, affirma Théo.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais ! Pourquoi agir comme ça ?

- Parce que c'est un Malefoy et qu'il est possessif. J'ai quelque chose qu'il n'a plus, même si nous ne sortons pas ensemble et que tu n'es pas une chose. Le savoir est insupportable pour lui. Il m'a menacé de m'humilier publiquement si jamais notre relation était vraie. Mais il ignorait que je savais qu'il était ton amant. J'ai joué son jeu en le prévenant que la presse adorerait savoir certaines choses sur son compte, Parkinson aussi. Autant dire qu'il n'a que peu apprécié et qu'il va y réfléchir à deux fois avant de recommencer.

Il eut le plaisir de sentir de nouveau Harry se coller à lui et poser sa tête sur son épaule, et plus encore quand il se rappela que le brun n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'il avait parlé du fait que Malefoy pensait qu'ils étaient en couple.

- Pourquoi lui ? s'enquit-il.

- Aucune idée. Je me le suis souvent demandé et plus encore maintenant.

0o0

Harry aurait dû passer toutes ses vacances au Terrier, mais il avait été obligé de les écourter significativement après une semaine en allant sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour prendre une chambre en attendant la rentrée. Il avait eu la décence d'attendre le lendemain de Noël pour partir, sinon Molly lui en aurait voulu.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'ambiance de la maison des Weasley, ni cette impression qu'il n'avait pas sa place au sein de cette famille. Pourtant, aucun ne le rejetait, il était même choyé. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il voyait George, il ne cessait de penser au corps de Fred et se disait que c'était de sa faute. Alors Harry était parti.

Ainsi, depuis deux jours, il s'enfermait dans sa solitude sans quitter sa chambre, le regard rivé sur les flammes de la cheminée, assis devant l'âtre, assez près pour sentir la chaleur du feu sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir froid, comme si rien ne pouvait le réchauffer. Cette sensation avait commencé peu après qu'il soit arrivé au Terrier. Au début, Harry avait cru qu'il était malade, mais Molly lui avait assuré que non, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Par mesure de précaution, elle lui avait donné de la Pimentine, sans succès.

Il avait également noté qu'il ne dormait plus du tout, même s'il était épuisé. Ses cauchemars sur la guerre et Voldemort avaient repris de plus belle. Drago Malefoy avait totalement disparu. Le jeune homme ne pensait plus à lui et il se disait que ce n'était pas un moindre mal. Cela voulait dire qu'il remontait la pente doucement.

Harry avait constaté une autre chose qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était en train de guérir : si Malefoy n'était plus présent dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas le cas de Théo.

Le jeune homme lui manquait terriblement. Le brun n'avait qu'une crainte, que son « ami » l'oublie dès la rentrée. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il avait voulu lui écrire mais rien ne lui venait à part des banalités, alors il n'avait rien fait.

Harry ne quittait pas sa chambre, pas même pour manger. Tom, le tenancier, lui apportait un plateau, mais le jeune homme se nourrissait à peine.

Le troisième jour, le Gryffondor eut la surprise de voir un hibou entrer dans sa chambre en même temps que Tom lui portait son repas. Il récupéra la missive accrochée à la patte de l'animal et constata que ce dernier ne s'envolait pas. Il devait attendre une réponse.

Avant de commencer à manger, Harry décacheta le sceau et déplia le parchemin. Cette écriture fine et régulière fit bondir son cœur.

_« Harry,_

_J'ai dans l'espoir que tout va bien pour toi et que tes vacances te sont agréables. Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de cadeau, mais j'ignorais ce qui te faisait plaisir. On m'a toujours dit que c'était l'intention qui comptait, cela dit, je préfère ne pas commettre d'impair, aussi je pense que tu auras ton cadeau en retard. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._

_Si je t'écris, c'est pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Je n'osais pas t'en faire parvenir, d'autant plus que je n'avais rien à te dire de spécial. À croire qu'il est plus facile de se parler de vive voix que par lettre interposée._

_Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je me permets de prendre la plume pour te demander si tu accepterais de passer le reste des vacances au manoir Nott. J'attends ta réponse par retour de hibou et espère ta présence._

_Cordialement,_

_Théo »_

Le brun ne prit qu'une seconde de réflexion avant de retourner le parchemin, de prendre plume et encre, et d'écrire. Il n'était pas habitué aux lettres formelles, mais même lui avait pu constater que Théo n'avait pas employé les tournures alambiquées et les codes que tout aristocrate sorcier anglais élevé comme tel se devait de respecter. En tout cas, il avait la nette impression que le jeune Nott était dans le même état que lui. Du moins, il l'espérait, et cela lui faisait en partie plaisir. Néanmoins, il y avait un risque pour que tout cela ne soit qu'une vaste farce, mais il refusait d'y penser.

_« Théo,_

_Je n'osais pas plus t'écrire, affligé par le manque de sujet de conversations._

_Ton invitation m'étonne mais je ne peux la refuser, j'en suis même ravi. Je me tiens à ta disposition à l'heure que tu souhaites._

_Amicalement,_

_Harry »_

Le Gryffondor envoya la réponse par le même hibou et se leva. Il avait du temps avant qu'une réponse ne lui parvienne, bien assez en tout cas pour faire quelques courses. Il avait un cadeau à acheter.

Certes, les goûts de Théo lui étaient inconnus mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller faire les magasins pour tenter de trouver une idée.

Trois heures plus tard, il dut se rende à l'évidence. C'était impossible, rien ne convenait.

En rentrant au Chaudron Baveur, Harry vit Tom qui sourit de le voir enfin hors de sa chambre.

- Alors ce repas ? Ici ou dans votre chambre, Monsieur Potter ?

- Là-haut. Merci Tom.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, il vit un hibou, le même que le matin, perché sur une chaise. Théo avait répondu.

Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune homme se précipita vers le volatile et lui arracha presque la patte à vouloir récupérer la missive. L'animal le punit d'un sévère coup de bec mais Harry n'en eut cure

Il fit sauter le sceau et déplia fébrilement le parchemin pendant que le hibou filait.

_« Harry,_

_Je suis heureux de ta réponse. Seize heures au manoir, si cela te convient._

_Dans tous les cas, je suis ravi de t'accueillir pour le reste des vacances._

_Théo »_

À seize heures, Harry transplana avec ses bagages. Il préférait ce moyen de déplacement à la poudre de cheminette avec laquelle il finissait invariablement par terre et couvert de suie.

Au manoir Nott, Théo consultait souvent sa montre à gousset. Il s'était installé dans son bureau – celui de son père devenu le sien à la mort de ce dernier – et avait le regard rivé à la cheminée, certain que Harry arriverait par là.

À seize heures pile, il entendit une alarme qui provenait de la grille.

Le jeune homme s'était trompé. Son « ami » avait choisi autre chose. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se dépêcher pour gagner l'entrée du domaine. Il n'était pas grand, comparé à certains, mais bien assez pour arriver essoufflé devant Harry qui attendait patiemment.

Les retrouvailles ne furent pas larmoyantes ni exceptionnelles. Les deux garçons n'eurent qu'à incliner la tête pour saluer l'autre et ils remontèrent paisiblement l'allée qui menait au manoir.

- Les Weasley ont accepté que tu partes ? demanda Théo, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je suis parti de chez eux il y a trois jours. Disons que j'étais... assez... exécrable. Je ne pouvais pas rester.

- Tu es allé où ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien demandé ? Je pouvais t'héberger.

- C'est gentil Théo, mais j'ai toujours appris à ne compter que sur moi, répliqua doucement Harry. Je suis allé au Chaudron Baveur.

- Je suppose qu'ils ont des chambres acceptables. Entre, le convia-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à la double porte qui donnait sur le hall. On va déposer tes affaires. Après, je peux te faire faire le tour du propriétaire, histoire que tu ne te sentes pas perdu.

Le jeune Nott le précéda dans l'entrée. Harry faillit siffler en observant les lieux. La famille de son ami avait les moyens, mais elle ne s'en vantait pas, contrairement à certains aristocrates.

- C'est superbe.

- Ce n'est que le hall. Le reste est plus accueillant. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, la demeure n'en comptant qu'un seul, et Théo le guida à travers les couloirs. Habitué à la taille de Poudlard, Harry estima avec soulagement que la maison n'était pas labyrinthique.

- Ta chambre, fit le propriétaire des lieux en ouvrant une porte.

La pièce était simple mais ravissante. Décorée dans les tons chocolat et blanc, elle invitait à l'apaisement.

- La mienne est à côté. Tu as ta propre salle de bain et je mettrai un elfe à ta disposition. On continue ou tu souhaites quelques instants pour t'installer ?

Harry déposa simplement sa malle, dûment rétrécie, par terre, au pied du lit, lui rendit sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette et regarda Théo.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Alors c'est parfait.

Les quelques jours que le duo passa ensemble furent un vrai bonheur pour eux. Aucun n'éprouvait la présence de l'autre comme étant un fardeau, aussi passaient-ils leurs journées à discuter, ou à simplement travailler en silence, ou encore à jouer. Le soir venu, au lieu de se séparer, ils allaient simplement se coucher dans le même lit.

Harry, après un cauchemar, était allé rejoindre Théo qui avait accepté sa présence avec soulagement car lui aussi ne pouvait dormir, ses mauvais rêves reprenant le dessus. Depuis, le brun s'était installé dans la chambre de son hôte.

Ils avaient passé des vacances de rêve, à tel point que le « couple » appréhendait la rentrée. Ils ne pourraient plus se voir comme ils le désiraient, devant suivre leurs cours et ne pouvant se retrouver que le soir, dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Dis, commença Harry alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la pièce qu'était devenue leur chambre à Poudlard. Tu n'as plus dit un mot sur la personne que tu aimais. Tu as avancé ?

- C'est assez difficile à expliquer.

Allongé sur le lit, contre Harry, Théo hésitait à répondre. Oui, il avait avancé. Mais comment le dire sans que le brun comprenne ? Il n'avait pas très envie de lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui.

- Tente toujours.

- Et toi ? Tu penses toujours à Malefoy ? éluda le châtain.

- Non. Je crois que... je l'ai croisé dans le train et ça ne m'a rien fait.

- C'est bon signe. Tu guéris. Mais tu as toujours tes cauchemars.

- Toi aussi. Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! Essaie de m'expliquer. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

Théo risquait beaucoup de choses. La nouvelle amitié avec Harry pourrait voler en éclats et cela, il le refusait.

- Rien. Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quoi ?

- Harry, ce n'est pas important.

- Ah ? Tu m'as aidé. C'est à mon tour, c'est bien normal, non ?

- Je vais bien, chéri, contrairement à toi.

Ils notèrent tous les deux le lapsus de Théo mais aucun ne le formula à voix haute. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir toute chose après cette marque d'affection involontaire. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé de la sorte. Malefoy n'employait que son nom de famille et Hermione et Ron préféraient « Harry ». Seule Molly l'utilisait mais c'était affectif, un peu comme une mère l'aurait fait. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec un ami proche.

Cette dénomination sonnait comme si Harry était plus qu'un ami, son petit-ami.

Le brun considéra un instant la question et se rendit compte que cela ne le dérangerait pas. Il était bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi, alors qu'un mois auparavant, cette idée ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit à cause de Drago.

Théo n'était pas laid, loin de là. Il était intelligent, bien fait de sa personne – Harry pouvait l'affirmer pour avoir dormi contre lui à plusieurs reprises – amusant à sa manière et aimable. Sortir avec lui ne serait pas une corvée, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient capables de s'entendre sur plusieurs points.

Mais il y avait un problème, et de taille. Le Serpentard s'était amouraché d'une personne qui ne paraissait pas le voir. Et Harry refuserait de s'interposer si son cœur se décidait à aller plus loin.

- Sans doute, mais je voudrais te remercier. C'est la moindre des choses.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, Harry. Pas comme ça.

- Comment alors ?

- En restant ami avec moi serait déjà bien.

- C'est une possibilité.

- Parfait alors, murmura le châtain en se rapprochant de Harry.

Il ferma les yeux, le nez dans le cou de son voisin. Cette place était parfaite. Il manquait juste que Harry soit dans ses bras. Mais Théo allait se contenter ce qu'il avait en cet instant.

**0o0**

Ce qui les rapprocha et changea leur relation était dû au jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier n'avait pas digéré le fait que son ex-amant l'oublie purement et simplement et s'acoquine avec Théodore Nott, le Serpentard que rien n'atteignait et qui avait des relations aussi importantes que celles du blond.

Il savait qu'entre les deux, il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié. Ils étaient trop proches même si personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais Théo devait savoir certaines choses sur Harry, des choses que le Gryffondor avait dû passer sous silence.

Son but était clair, que Potter soit humilié et ne puisse plus jamais se relever, et que le couple se sépare.

Malefoy les coinça au détour d'un couloir, trois semaines après la rentrée. Ils étaient seuls mais qu'importe. Enfin seuls, Pansy ne cessait de coller son fiancé, persuadée qu'il risquait de partir loin d'elle, ce qui n'était pas faux.

- Tiens, Nott et son toutou humain. C'est bien Potty, apparemment, tu as trouvé ta place.

Harry fixa froidement le blond. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient disparu et il n'éprouvait que de la pitié pour le Serpentard. Surtout s'il venait à s'abaisser à ce genre de répliques.

Certes, depuis la rentrée, on ne voyait guère plus Harry sans Théo. Ils étaient accompagnés la plupart du temps de Ron et d'Hermione qui avaient accepté bon gré mal gré la présence du jeune homme, voyant que le rejeter serait faire du mal à leur ami. Et puis, l'héritier Nott était sympathique pour un Serpentard, d'autant qu'il jouait avec Ron aux échecs.

Mais là, cas exceptionnel, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, la brunette et le rouquin étant à la bibliothèque pour que le Gryffondor puisse faire son devoir à rendre pour le lendemain.

- Savais-tu, Nott, que Potty était une pute ? Qu'il écartait les cuisses à tout ce qui a un pénis ?

Harry esquissa un petit sourire. Et dire que cette simple remarque blessante l'aurait fait souffrir quelques semaines auparavant. Maintenant, il s'en fichait complètement.

- Tu en sais quelque chose, Malefoy, répliqua-t-il vertement. N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu aimais quand je le faisais, n'est-ce pas ? À tel point que tu m'envoyais des messages pour qu'on se retrouve. Tous les soirs.

Le regard peu amène que lança Parkinson à son fiancé amusa grandement Harry et Théo.

- Vous... il... Drago, dis-moi qu'il ment ! Que vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble !

- Bien sûr qu'il ment ! gronda le blond, rageur.

La situation ne tournait pas à son avantage, loin de là. Potter n'aurait pas dû retrouver sa verve.

Pansy se tourna vers l'ennemi juré de son fiancé et le toisa de la tête aux pieds avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Comment oses-tu proférer de tels mensonges ?

- Libre à toi de te mettre la tête dans le sable, Parkinson, contra Harry froidement. Mais sache que Malefoy n'aimera jamais ni les vagins, ni les poitrines, aussi opulentes soient-elles, et que son seul plaisir dans la vie sera de défoncer des culs.

Il était vulgaire et cru, mais c'était les seuls termes qu'il avait trouvés en cet instant pour bien clarifier les choses.

La Serpentard à visage de pékinois le fixa, ahurie avant de poser son regard sur Malefoy qui semblait bouillonner de rage. Ses poings étaient fermés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. L'instant d'après, il avait tiré sa baguette et avait jeté un sortilège d'expulsion à Théo qui se retrouva contre un mur.

Harry fut prompt à réagir et désarma son adversaire avant de viser Pansy qui pensa seulement à récupérer sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

- Je te le déconseille, Parkinson. Maintenant, dégage avant que je ne me décide à te transformer en pékinois. Je gage que Malefoy m'en remercierait, il n'aurait plus à entendre tes jacassements intempestifs. Mais ce serait lui faire trop de plaisir.

Semblant se rappeler qu'elle faisait face au Vainqueur de Voldemort, la jeune fille disparut sans demander son reste, laissant à Harry le soin de vérifier que Théo allait bien. Le châtain était en train de se relever, la main sur l'arrière de la tête. Nul doute qu'il aurait une belle bosse.

Toujours sous le joug de la baguette du Gryffondor, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Il aurait pu s'enfuir mais refusait de laisser sa propre baguette derrière lui.

- Bien, à nous deux Malefoy. J'ignore ce que tu voulais faire en nous insultant Théo et moi, mais sache que tes insinuations n'auront pas l'effet escompté. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, ni peur, ni colère, ni amour. Rien, sauf une profonde indifférence. Tu pourrais aller annoncer aux journaux du monde entier que je me suis tapé tout Poudlard, je n'en aurais rien à faire. Je sais ce que je vaux. Toi en revanche, tu n'es qu'un nuisible. Un misérable petit aristocrate qui croit que tout lui est dû et qui pense que le monde se doit de s'incliner devant lui, mais qui ne mérite rien de plus qu'on lui tourne le dos.

Il s'interrompit, laissant à son vis-à-vis le temps d'assimiler.

- Je t'ai aimé, Malefoy. Pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ton attention, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Allant jusqu'à vouloir mourir. Aujourd'hui, tu me fais presque pitié. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne seras jamais heureux. Tu peux te payer l'amitié et l'amour de qui tu veux avec ton argent, mais rien ne sera jamais réel. Au final, tu seras seul.

Harry jeta la baguette du Serpentard par terre et passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard de plus, le cœur plus léger.

Théo ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, encore sonné par sa rencontre inattendue avec le mur.

- Tu as été... brillant, Harry, le félicita-t-il, l'air impassible.

- Je me sens mieux, tu n'as pas idée.

Ils rejoignirent Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque mais Théo ne resta pas bien longtemps, arguant une visite à l'infirmerie.

Il n'en fut rien. Le Serpentard passa le reste de son après-midi à déambuler dans le château, pensif. Harry avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre qu'il avait perdue après la guerre. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de lui et Théo se savait incapable de passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée loin du brun. Pas après tout ce temps passé avec lui.

Oui, Nott affirmait – dans le secret de ses pensées – qu'il était dépendant de Harry. Il l'avait été depuis le premier instant en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, là où avant, il n'avait qu'à le contempler pour être bien.

Au dîner, il avait repris ses habitudes de solitaire, se félicitant de n'avoir rien espéré de la part de son ami, sans prendre conscience que Harry n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait dû être et qu'il s'interrogeait de cette nouvelle distance.

Si Théo l'abandonnait, Harry savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. La présence du Serpentard était devenue primordiale pour assurer son équilibre. C'était mielleux et parfaitement stupide comme pensée, mais c'était la réalité.

Il en eut confirmation quand deux jours après, sans le moindre contact avec son ami, il commença à ressentir ce froid pénétrant qui l'avait saisi pendant les vacances de Noël, ainsi que cette mauvaise humeur qui n'était pas la sienne et qui l'avait poussé à fuir le Terrier.

- Harry, fit Hermione alors qu'ils mangeaient – picorait pour Harry serait le terme le plus adéquat – dans la Grande Salle. Tu devrais aller le voir et chercher à comprendre pourquoi il te fuit.

- Il...

- Si ce n'est pas de la fuite, je ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit.

- Hermione, je suis... je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus, mais va lui parler. Coince-le dans un couloir, ligote-le et parlez.

- Ou tirez un coup, ajouta Ron en projetant des miettes de sa tarte partout sur la table.

- Tu es immonde, Ronald, pesta sa voisine en regardant, écœurée, le bout de pâte qui avait atterri dans son assiette. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit ! Cela dit, Harry, il a raison.

Elle repoussa ses couverts, l'appétit coupé.

- Quoi ? Mais... Théo et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de le faire avec... _lui, _rappela le rouquin, la bouche vide.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- Tu es d'un sentimentalisme, Ron ! C'en est effrayant, râla Hermione. Et ta remarque était parfaitement déplacée

- Non, je suis réaliste. En quoi c'est différent ? Et en quoi ma remarque est-elle déplacée ? Toute l'école est certaine que vous êtes un couple ! Demande à qui tu veux !

- Vous n'êtes pas un couple, Nott et toi ? s'enquit justement Lavande Brown, assise aux côtés de Ron et qui avait écouté la conversation, de même que son amie Parvati Patil, et les garçons, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, assis près d'eux.

Le trio n'avait pas prêté attention au fait qu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle et que tout le monde les écoutait. D'autant qu'ils ne parlaient pas doucement. Ainsi toute la table, ou presque, des Gryffondor était au courant que Théo et Harry n'étaient pas ensemble. Certains élèves parurent dépités, les filles surtout.

- Attendez, s'exclama Harry, vous avez tous crus que Théo et moi... ?

- Vous formez un beau couple, affirma Parvati. Et on sait tous que Ginny et toi... c'était du vent. Votre soit disant couple n'était pas très proche. Quand Nott et toi avez commencé à passer du temps ensemble, à vous toucher les mains – c'est si romantique – on a pensé que tu sortais avec lui.

Le cerveau de Harry se mit en pause. Ses amis et ses camarades de maison avaient cru qu'ils étaient en couple ? Cette idée, au lieu de le révolter, lui plut. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait, mais il ne s'était jamais attardé sur ses sentiments pour le châtain, certain de n'avoir pour lui qu'une profonde amitié.

Mais autant il était attaché à Ron et Hermione, autant il n'avait jamais dormi avec eux, ni même éprouvé ce manque insupportable. Et puis son cœur lui disait autre chose. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais ce n'était pas cette fameuse amitié, c'était tout cela à la fois.

- Allez, Harry, renchérit Dean, ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas de lui. Il est beau gosse.

- Dean, tu es hétéro, lui rappela Ron.

Lui s'en souvenait parfaitement, le métis avait dragué sa sœur l'an passé.

- Et alors ? Ça ne m'a jamais empêché de regarder les hommes sans avoir envie d'eux. Tu es bien aussi. C'est juste un constat.

- Dean a raison, approuva Ginny. Nott est plutôt pas mal. Dommage qu'il ne montre pas ce qu'il ressent vraiment, parce qu'on dirait un bloc de glace. Pire que Malefoy. Cela dit, il est assez sympa pour un Serpentard et vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

- Voilà Harry, maintenant tu sors de la Grande Salle, tu récupères au passage Théo et vous allez discuter ou vous envoyer en l'air, ajouta Ron en poussant son ami pour le presser à partir.

Le brun se leva de mauvaise grâce et chercha Théo dans l'assistance. Les élèves étaient tous occupés à discuter avec leurs voisins, aussi personne ne fit attention à lui.

À la table des Serpentard, le jeune homme manquait à l'appel. Il avait grignoté un peu avant de partir, mettant Harry en rogne lorsqu'il le découvrit. Une chance, le jeune Potter avait l'arme ultime pour retrouver tout élève dans le château : la carte des Maraudeurs, créée par son père, son parrain Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, le jeune homme déplia le bout de parchemin jauni par le temps et totalement vierge.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, marmonna-t-il, le bout de sa baguette posé sur les feuillets.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était penché sur la représentation de Poudlard et cherchait activement un point qui portait l'étiquette « Théodore Nott ». Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce dernier ne serait pas dans la Salle sur Demande, car elle n'apparaissait pas sur la carte.

Il finit par le trouver au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

Après dix minutes de course à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, Harry parvint enfin au sommet, rouge, suant et épuisé.

- Harry ? s'étonna Théo en le voyant débarquer en soufflant comme un bœuf.

- Toi ! Faut qu'on parle.

- Oui, si tu veux, mais une fois que tu auras fini de cracher tes poumons.

Le brun le foudroya du regard et tenta de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui n'avait pas l'air de se remettre de sa course effrénée à travers Poudlard, ainsi que ses poumons qui le faisaient souffrir à chaque respiration.

Il s'assit par terre pour reprendre son souffle et fut rejoint par Théo qui était intérieurement mort de rire et un peu inquiet tout de même, vu l'air que le Survivant arborait en arrivant.

Les deux constatèrent le reflux de ce froid intense qui les avait saisis sans vouloir les lâcher depuis deux jours. Ils étaient aussi plus calmes qu'ils ne l'avaient été.

- Tu voulais ? s'enquit le châtain.

- Savoir plusieurs choses. Tu étais au courant que tout Poudlard nous pensait en couple ?

- Oui et non. Je me suis dit que si Malefoy le pensait, alors ça devait être le cas de tout le monde. Pourquoi ? On dirait que c'est une révélation pour toi.

- Un peu, oui ! Et ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Non. Les autres n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux. Je m'en fiche. La vraie question est, est-ce que toi, cela te gêne ?

- Je reste assez étonné que mes propres amis pensent une telle chose, d'autant plus que...

Il s'interrompit soudainement en pensant à ce qu'il avait failli laisser sortir. C'était hors de question que Théo entende ce que ses amis lui avaient dit car il y avait un risque que le châtain s'enfuit en courant.

Malgré lui, Harry rougit, mal à l'aise et cela, Théo le vit parfaitement. Il s'interrogea sur l'origine de cette couleur très gryffondorienne. Cette teinte était intéressante sur le Survivant et le Serpentard eut presque envie de voir jusqu'où elle descendait.

- D'autant que ? poussa le Vert-et-Argent, déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Non, rien. Tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Je suis certain que tu n'es pas moi, sinon, cela se saurait. Et je gage que tu ignores ce que je veux savoir ou pas. Mais si tu ne veux rien me dire... cela te regarde.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? éluda Harry soudain glacial.

- Je ne t'évite pas.

- Menteur ! Ça fait deux jours que tu me fuis littéralement. Même Ron et Hermione ont remarqué.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi et...

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, un poing s'abattit violemment sur son bras, suivi d'un autre, tout aussi brutal et Harry se leva pour lui faire face.

- Plus besoin ? ! hurla le jeune homme à s'en casser la voix, le regard noir. Tu en sais quoi, Nott ? ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as froid tout le temps et qui ne parviens pas à te réchauffer, quoique tu fasses ! Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui as peur de perdre l'autre ! Comment peux-tu affirmer que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ? ! Je pensais être un peu plus qu'une simple personne à aider !

- C'est le cas, répliqua calmement Théo alors qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

Il avait presque envie de pleurer, même si les larmes ne couleraient jamais.

- On ne dirait pas pourtant, vu la réflexion stupide à laquelle j'ai eu droit. « Tu n'avais plus besoin de moi », singea-t-il.

- Je... je suis désolé.

- J'espère bien ! Ne me dis plus jamais un truc pareil, Théo, râla le jeune Potter en reprenant sa place.

Il frissonna, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre de cape et le froid était mordant en cette fin janvier. Le petit vent glacial balaya les restes de sa colère.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il en constant que son voisin n'était guère plus vêtu.

- Sortilège de chaleur.

L'instant d'après, le Survivant parut être enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture bien chaude, sans la couverture.

- Merci. Pourquoi avoir cru que, maintenant que je vais mieux, tu pourrais t'effacer ? C'est stupide.

- Sans doute, mais c'était un moyen de me protéger en cas de rejet, confia le Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet instant où tu étais important et l'instant d'après, tu n'existes plus. Je n'avais pas envie de recommencer ce que j'avais vécu en Première Année avec Zabini.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Zabini et moi avions bien accroché au début de la Première Année. Mais Malefoy est arrivé et c'est comme s'il m'avait jeté un sortilège d'invisibilité. Blaise m'a tourné le dos et quand il me voyait, il n'était pas aimable. Il imitait bêtement Malefoy. Ça lui est passé à la fin de l'année et il a tenté de redevenir plus qu'une simple connaissance. J'ai refusé, j'avais pris mes distances.

- Tu es méfiant, Théo. Trop parfois.

- Et toi pas assez. Tu m'en veux de t'avoir fui ?

- Tu vois, tu l'avoues toi-même, rigola Harry. Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ne recommence pas, là, je risque fort de changer d'avis.

Il se tut et Théo n'ajouta rien durant quelques minutes. Le Serpentard mourait d'envie d'avouer à son vis-à-vis qu'il était fou amoureux de lui, mais se ravisa. Pourtant, c'était le bon moment. Cela dit, il était effrayé par la réaction du brun, plus encore depuis que ce dernier avait paru choqué des propos à leur encontre.

Il avait une chance de voir si son rêve le plus cher pouvait devenir réalité. Il n'y avait plus qu'à demander.

- Je repense à ce que tu m'as dit, commença-t-il. Ce que tes amis ont pensé, cela a paru t'étonner. Ça t'ennuie qu'on te prête ce genre de relation ? Avec moi ?

- Je t'ai dit que non, ça ne me gênait pas. J'étais assez surpris de savoir ce que les gens pensaient. Il y a aussi le fait que tu prennes la chose aussi bien, vu que tu es amoureux d'un autre.

- Ce n'est pas son cas, asséna Théo.

- Qui est-ce ? tenta Harry, toujours déterminé à avoir l'identité de ce mystérieux amoureux. Juste un indice.

- Tu es borné, Harry. J'étais certain que ce sujet reviendrait dans la conversation ! Ne pas savoir t'énerve, hein ?

- Je me suis juré que je saurais.

Théo pesa le pour et le contre et décida qu'il pouvait accorder à son ami quelques indices. Comme cela, s'il venait à trouver la réponse et qu'il refusait, Harry ne pourrait pas dire qu'il avait été poussé.

- Tu as gagné, tu as le droit à un indice. Et j'estime qu'il est trop facile alors ne m'en demande pas un autre.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Bon, un indice, c'était maigre, mais c'était mieux que rien.

- Il est brun.

- Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette réponse ? s'insurgea le Gryffondor. Tu as une idée du nombre de bruns dans cette école ? Et c'est un indice facile ? Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, j'en veux un autre !

Il croisa les bras avec l'intention évidente de bouder, mais Théo secoua la tête. Harry en savait déjà beaucoup. À lui de faire le lien. Si avec ça, il ne trouvait pas, c'était qu'il n'était guère observateur.

- Non, non. Bon, j'ai du travail. On se retrouve comme d'habitude ? Devant la Salle sur Demande ?

- J'ai presque envie de dire non, mais je suis trop magnanime, grommela Harry.

- Tu t'en voudrais. À ce soir alors.

- Oui.

Harry le regarda partir et resta assis là, sur la pierre froide, protégé du vent par le sortilège de chaleur. Il réfléchissait.

Théo était amoureux d'un homme brun. Le Survivant pouvait retirer une bonne partie de la population estudiantine en rayant de sa liste mentale les Première, Deuxième, Troisième et Quatrième Année. Restaient les trois autres années et beaucoup de bruns. Il élimina les filles mais il lui restait bien trop de garçons.

D'autant qu'à part ceux de son année, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des autres.

Après une bonne heure à tenter de trouver une réponse, Harry finit par se lever et rejoindre ses amis qui devaient être dans la salle commune.

- Alors ? lui demanda aussitôt Hermione.

- On a parlé, éluda-t-il. Tu es la meilleure en énigmes, tu crois que tu peux m'aider ?

- Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle brosser quelqu'un dans le sens du poil, marmonna le rouquin en se replongeant dans son manuel de Métamorphoses tout en agitant sa baguette.

- Dis toujours. Et toi, Ronald, travaille !

- Oui Madame.

- Voilà, reprit le brun, Théo est amoureux de quelqu'un et...

- Et tu voudrais que ce soit toi, termina Ron sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant cette phrase faire son chemin dans son esprit. Le voulait-il ? Oui, certainement. Mais si tel n'était pas le cas, alors il accepterait. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur qu'il avait commise avec Malefoy : s'attacher sans amour.

Lui-même ne savait pas encore vraiment s'il était amoureux ou non de Théo.

- Ron ! gronda Hermione. Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

- Bien Maman.

- Reprenons. Théo est amoureux. Et ?

- Je veux savoir qui c'est. Il refuse de me le dire mais m'a laissé deux indices. C'est un garçon et il est brun.

Même Ron leva les yeux de son manuel, fixa son ami, interdit, puis Hermione, secoua la tête et retourna à sa lecture. Harry était aveugle s'il était incapable de trouver le fameux amoureux secret de Théo. La réponse était évidente.

- Tu as des pistes ? interrogea la brunette en se demandant si Harry était sérieux.

Il n'avait pas compris ?

- J'ai rayé une bonne partie des élèves. De la Première à la Quatrième Année.

- Tu peux aller jusqu'à... Aïe ! Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en se massant l'arrière de la tête. Ça fait mal !

- Tais-toi et travaille ! Bien, reprenons. Un homme brun. Ça retire une bonne partie de la population de Poudlard. Il faut que je dresse une liste de tous les bruns de cette école. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Accorde-moi deux jours.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna le rouquin. Deux jours ? Il faut deux secondes, oui.

- Ron, menaça Hermione. Continue à la ramener, et je trouve un sort qui te coupera la langue ! Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. Deux jours et tu auras la liste de tous les bruns de cette école. Y compris les professeurs.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Les professeurs ? Comment avait-il pu les oublier ? Dans sa tête, il fit rapidement le tour des enseignants. Seuls Hagrid et Rogue correspondaient. Il aurait bien voulu les écarter, mais Théo pouvait être attiré par le côté sauvage et... poilu du Gardien des Clefs, qui sait ? Et pour Rogue ? Peut-être s'agissait-il de son aspect froid, sombre, son grand nez et son teint blafard qui le faisait ressembler à un vampire.

Hermione était loin des turpitudes de son ami, elle notait fébrilement les noms des élèves bruns dont elle se souvenait. Ils seraient ensuite classés par année et par maison.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry recevait la liste de tous les élèves pour lesquels Théo aurait une profonde attirance. Il la consulta fébrilement et parut presque étonné d'y voir son propre nom noyé dans la masse des autres. Hermione n'avait occulté personne, ainsi toutes les années et toutes les maisons étaient représentées, soit une bonne quarantaine de noms – trente-neuf de trop.

- Je ne vais jamais savoir ! s'exclama-t-il lors d'un repas.

- Mais si. C'est on-ne-peut-plus-simple, répliqua Hermione. Regarde-le et essaie de déterminer qui est sa cible. S'il est attiré par lui, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de le fixer. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Hermione, riposta Ron que cette histoire commençait à rendre fou, on en aura pour six mois.

- Toi, tais-toi et mange !

- Pour ce que j'en dis.

- Attendez, intervint Harry, les yeux plissés, soupçonneux. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous savez qui c'est ?

- Parce que c'est le cas. Mais que c'est tellement plus amusant de te voir chercher, soupira Ron qui n'en pensait pas un mot. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu saurais tout, mais Hermione veut que je me taise, alors je me tais. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me frapper, Mademoiselle Granger, prévint-il en s'écartant de la main levée de son amie. En continuant de la sorte, je n'aurais plus de neurones valides et tu seras obligée de faire mon travail parce que je serai devenu stupide.

La main s'abaissa mais Ron eut le droit au regard mortel de la brunette. Peu intimidé, le rouquin retourna à son petit-déjeuner qu'il dévora comme à l'accoutumé.

Harry, armé d'une plume auto-encreuse, commença son investigation, déterminé à trouver, d'autant plus que ses amis connaissaient la réponse. D'un côté, le brun trouvait cela injuste, il côtoyait Théo depuis plus longtemps qu'eux.

Délaissant son repas, il rayait consciencieusement les noms inscrits sur la liste. À la fin du repas, il ne restait que trois élèves : lui-même, Dean et Neville. Ils étaient assis les uns à côté des autres et le jeune Nott ne cessait de regarder dans leur direction.

Le jeune homme resta là, bêtement à contempler ces patronymes, incapable de savoir qui c'était. Il avait des doutes quant à l'identité de la personne qui faisait battre le cœur de Théo. Il tenta de se rappeler ce que son ami lui avait dit à son propos.

C'était un homme brun qui ne savait pas qu'il existait, ne lui avait jamais parlé et ignorait sans aucun doute comment il s'appelait.

Dans ces cas-là, Harry pouvait barrer les trois noms, puisqu'ils savaient tous qui était Théo.

Juste avant de reposer le parchemin, le Gryffondor vit Dean se lever et, aussitôt, il fixa le Serpentard afin de connaître sa réaction. Théo ne regarda même pas le métis.

La plume raya Dean Thomas et Harry eut presque envie de faire de même avec son propre nom, certain que Théo n'était pas amoureux de lui – il lui aurait dit, non ? - mais au moment où la pointe se posa à son tour sur la feuille, celle-ci lui fut retirée par Hermione.

- C'est bien, tu as bien réduit les recherches. Il ne reste que deux noms sur la quarantaine, c'est un bon début. Maintenant, il en reste un à barrer.

- J'allais le faire, maugréa Harry en récupérant le parchemin.

Il entama un trait sur son nom et fut arrêté par une claque monumentale de la part de Hermione.

- Mais quoi ? s'étonna le brun en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Pas ton nom, triple buse !

- Quoi ?

- Merlin ! s'exclama Ron en comprenant ce que son ami avait voulu tenter de faire. Tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Hermione, frappe-le, je crois qu'il n'a plus les idées en place.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hermione asséna à son voisin un autre coup.

- Mais ne te venge pas sur moi ! répliqua Harry.

- Va le voir, dis-lui que tu as trouvé, et sautez vous dessus ! Je crois que c'est le manque de sexe qui te rend aussi stupide, argua Ron sans le moindre tact. Maintenant, dégage de cette table !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bien sûr, boulet des bois ! Ça fait deux mois que vous me les brisez à vous tourner autour ! Deux mois qu'il te dévore du regard ! Et il n'est pas expressif ! Alors oui, je crois bien être certain qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, ton aval pour te sauter dessus... ou te sauter tout court.

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? !

- Si, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi... cru dans tes propos.

- Hermione, avec cet énergumène, il faut dire les choses, sinon, tu l'as vu, il ne comprend rien !

- L'énergumène en question t'entend, Ron, et aimerait que tu le considères comme étant présent, pas comme une vulgaire potiche, répliqua vertement Harry.

- Tu ne te serais pas trompé entre Neville et toi, j'aurais pu considérer ta présence. Mais tu t'es royalement planté. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va voir Théo ! Et plus vite que ça !

Harry le foudroya du regard mais quitta la table. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il connaissait parfaitement Ron pour le savoir capable de le flanquer dehors, avec des coups de pieds aux fesses.

Il quitta la Grande Salle sans remarquer le regard de Théo ni que ce dernier venait de se lever pour le rejoindre.

- Harry, appela ce dernier en courant à sa suite. Attends !

Le brun daigna s'arrêter et se retourner. Maintenant qu'il savait que le Serpentard l'aimait, il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il refusait de montrer un certain détachement, signe que tout cela ne l'affectait guère – parce que c'était le contraire – mais n'avait pas envie non plus de lui sauter dessus, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Il n'arrivait pas à défaire cet imbroglio de sentiments. Il n'avait pas voulu espérer l'amour de Théo, par peur d'être déçu si ce n'était pas lui, et maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il hésitait.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je vous ai vus vous disputer, Ron, Hermione et toi et...

- Tout va bien.

- Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Ça te dérange si on va dans la Salle sur Demande ? Je préfère en parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Théo le suivit à travers l'école jusqu'à leur salle en se demandant pourquoi Harry semblait si nerveux.

Une fois à destination, ils s'installèrent comme à l'accoutumée devant la cheminée, dans le confortable canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Je te redemande, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, ça va, lui assura Harry avec un sourire.

Il était un peu factice, et cela, Nott s'en rendit compte. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre le moment où ils s'étaient réveillés et maintenant ?

- Harry, parle-moi. Tu me caches quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça.

- Je sais qui est la personne dont tu es amoureux, annonça le Gryffondor sombrement.

- Oh.

Théo déglutit nerveusement. Le brun savait la vérité, et vu son air peu amène, il n'était pas ravi. Une chance que le Serpentard ne lui ait rien révélé.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais avoué ? attaqua-t-il un brin froidement.

- Comment puis-je être certain que tu sais ? Tu pourrais prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor comme manière de faire, mais...

- Théo, s'il te plaît.

Harry avait appris à savoir, en écoutant son ami parler, si celui-ci était nerveux. C'était bien évidemment le cas actuellement. Il avait un débit plus rapide, tournait autour du pot et posait des questions afin d'être bien sûr.

- Je sais qui c'est, et toute l'école le sait aussi. Ron et Hermione ont dû me prendre pour un débile quand j'ai hésité entre Neville et moi.

- Pardon ? Je...

Théo était perdu. De quoi pouvait bien lui parler Harry ? Pourquoi avoir hésité entre Neville et lui ? C'était... surréaliste. Et le pauvre Londubat, si Nott s'avisait à seulement penser à lui, Milicent risquait fort de le démolir.

- Hermione a dressé une liste de tous les bruns de l'école, expliqua Harry patiemment, y compris les professeurs.

- Ô Merlin, marmonna Théo en pensant à Hagrid et Rogue.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai pensé quand je me suis rendu compte de leur existence. J'ai découvert qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle et j'aurais préféré m'en abstenir.

- Harry, tu es tordu.

Cette pensée était parfaitement dérangeante. C'était comme imaginer McGonagall... Théo refusa de s'éterniser sur cette idée.

- Donc, Hermione a dressé une liste, reprit-il.

- Oui. Crois-moi, des bruns, il y en a. Quarante-deux exactement.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre.

- Je t'ai maudit. Mais bon, la sélection n'était pas si difficile que ça. J'ai rayé tous ceux que tu ne regardais pas pendant le déjeuner. Dean, Neville et moi étions les seuls restants. Quand Dean est parti, tu l'as ignoré, donc affaire classée. Il ne restait plus que Neville et moi.

- Je vois. Et tu as choisi qui entre les deux ?

- Après une paire de claques de Hermione et une remontrance de Ron, le choix était vite fait.

- Donc ?

Harry avait cette sale manie de faire durer le suspense. C'était insoutenable ! Théo tremblait d'impatience.

- C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

- À ton avis ?

- Théo, si je pose la question...

- C'est vrai. Mais réfléchis deux secondes. Tu venais de sortir d'une rupture douloureuse et difficile, je n'allais pas en plus t'infliger un poids supplémentaire, d'autant que tu n'étais pas prêt à y faire face.

Harry ne put qu'être d'accord.

- Je ne voulais rien t'imposer. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris le parti de me taire et de te laisser deviner seul. Et vu ta réaction, je pense avoir bien fait. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais y aller.

Théo avait le cœur en miettes. Non, heureusement qu'il n'avait rien espéré, parce que s'il souffrait en cet instant, ça aurait pu être pire.

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas ! ordonna Harry en le forçant à rester assis alors qu'il tentait de se relever pour partir. On n'a pas fini !

Son ami ne bougea plus, dans l'expectative.

- C'est fou ce que l'amour peut rendre bête, constata Harry calmement. Moi avec Malefoy, et toi... avec moi, on comprend tout de travers. Je ne suis pas en colère ou quoique ce soit d'autre. C'est juste que... je suis étonné. Je... j'ai... Après Drago... je crois que je n'espérais plus qu'une personne puisse m'aimer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Quand j'ai appris à te connaître, je ne pensais pas à toi en termes de possible petit-ami, je te considérais comme un ami. On était plus proche que je ne l'ai jamais été de Ron et de Hermione. Et puis, je crois qu'à un moment, ça a changé. Quand tu me parlais de la personne que tu aimais, je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit de m'interposer, mais une partie de moi voulait que ce soit moi.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre, ne laissant pas le temps à Théo d'intervenir.

- Ron et Hermione le savaient depuis longtemps que tu étais amoureux de moi. Deux mois, selon Ron. Mais apparemment, me le dire ne leur est pas venu à l'esprit. Quand tu m'as donné cet indice, Hermione a dressé une liste. Lorsque le nom de Neville et le mien étaient les deux restants, j'ai estimé que ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne connaissait pas ton prénom et que c'était à peine s'il connaissait ton existence. Aucun des deux ne convenait. Mais, j'avais toujours cette peur de me tromper. Je préférais me barrer, comme ça, en te l'annonçant, si je me trompais, ce n'était pas grave.

Harry rougit et n'ajouta rien. Il venait d'avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je redis ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu es tordu, Harry. Vraiment. Mais, ça ne me dit pas si...

- Si ?

- J'ai une chance.

- Je crois, oui. Je ne dis pas que je t'aime autant que toi, mais... disons que je suis attiré et que... je pense que je ne trouverai jamais une personne avec qui je me sens aussi bien.

Il s'interrompit avant de s'entendre déblatérer des bêtises. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas menti. Il n'aimait pas Théo aussi fort que lui l'aimait, mais il sentait quelque chose en lui, comme des papillons dans son estomac, et avait toujours cette envie de se couler dans les bras du jeune homme.

Pour le châtain, cette déclaration était inattendue. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques. Certes, il savait que Harry ne pouvait pas l'aimer aussi fort, pas encore, mais pour la première fois depuis des années, Théo se prit à espérer.

- On est quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il. On n'est plus amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Plus amis, certifia Harry qui espérait lui aussi.

- Et petits-amis ?

- Je n'en ai jamais eus, mais c'est un terme qui me convient.

- Cho Chang, tu ne sortais pas avec elle ?

Harry grimaça en se rappelant de la jolie Serdaigle pour qui il avait eu le béguin en Cinquième Année. La jeune fille avait accepté de sortir avec lui, mais encore attristée par la mort de son petit-ami, Cédric Diggory, décédé durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer et de poser des questions. Autant dire que le brun avait coupé court à leur relation.

- Non. On a échangé un baiser, trop mouillé parce qu'elle pleurait, et c'était tout. Ne me parle pas de Ginny, elle et moi, c'était une couverture. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Elle éprouvait une attirance pour moi, mais ça lui est passé assez rapidement, surtout quand elle a su que j'étais gay.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Heu... Pas vraiment. Disons qu'elle l'a découvert un soir, par accident. C'était pendant les vacances de Pâques, l'année dernière, elle nous a vus, son frère Charlie et moi, nous embrasser.

Théo tenta de refréner sa jalousie. Son Harry avait eu bien trop de relations à son goût, entre Chang, Weasley et Malefoy.

- Je dois m'inquiéter ? fit-il.

- De quoi ?

- Avec Weasley, c'était... une passade aussi ?

- Charlie m'a juste embrassé, Théo. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus.

- Tu t'es laissé faire, non ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui n'allait pas avec Théo, mais une chose était certaine, le Serpentard était jaloux. Une de ses mains se posa sur celle de son – maintenant – petit-ami et la serra.

- Théo...

- Quoi ?

- Avec Charlie, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un simple baiser. Oui, je me suis laissé faire mais il n'y avait rien entre nous.

- Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé alors ? se renseigna Théo sans comprendre.

S'il n'y avait rien entre eux, pas la moindre attirance, Harry n'aurait jamais dû tolérer ce contact et cet échange de flux salivaires.

- Parce que je voulais savoir quelque chose, avoua le jeune homme. Je... après Cho et notre... baiser qui avait tout du fiasco, je me suis rendu compte que je ne ressentais rien pour les filles. C'était bien, humide mais bien, cependant... je n'ai pas eu ces papillons dans le ventre. Je savais que Charlie était gay, je lui ai demandé s'il acceptait de me montrer ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon. Il n'a pas refusé.

- Comment pouvais-tu savoir que tu étais gay avec un seul baiser venant d'une fille ?

- Avec Cho, c'était bien comme je te l'ai dit. Mais avec Charlie, ça n'avait rien à voir. Bon, il a de l'expérience, mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose.

- Ces fameux papillons. Et moi ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé, Théo, lui rappela Harry. Mais ça peut se corriger. Sauf si tu ne veux pas.

Théo le dévisagea un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il ne pouvait lire sur le visage du châtain ce qu'il pensait. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, le Vert-et-Argent amorça un mouvement vers son petit-ami et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Ils n'avaient l'un comme l'autre pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine. Charlie et Cho n'avaient pas compté pour Harry, et Théo, lui, n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Leur premier baiser ensemble fut donc maladroit et fort chaste. Mais quand ils se séparèrent, le Gryffondor arborait un sourire. Son compagnon avait toujours ce masque impassible sur le visage, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il avait adoré et ne voulait qu'une chose : recommencer.

- Alors ? s'enquit le Serpentard.

Il était nerveux. Certes, le sourire de Harry était explicite, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Quand le jeune Potter revint de lui-même poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, ses incertitudes furent balayées.

Cette fois, le baiser fut moins chaste. Harry avait timidement demandé l'accès à la bouche de Théo qui avait accepté, et avait entamé un ballet doux avec la langue de son petit-ami. C'était tendre, amoureux... et parfait.

Les mains ne savaient pas quoi faire, alors elles ne bougèrent que peu, juste pour se poser sur les épaules, la taille ou encore les cheveux de l'autre. Quand ces derniers se séparèrent, ils respiraient difficilement.

Harry enfouit son nez dans le cou de Théo qui l'attira sur ses genoux. Le brun était plus petit et plus fin que le châtain, donc cette position était pratique pour les deux, mais elle avait un inconvénient majeur. Le baiser, aussi tendre fut-il, avait excité les deux amoureux qui arboraient une érection conséquente. Cela dit, aucun des deux ne se sentait prêt à sauter le pas pour se satisfaire.

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, en tentant d'ignorer ce... petit problème. Malheureusement – ou heureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue – Harry bougea et appuya involontairement son sexe tendu contre celui de Théo, les faisant gémir de concert et haleter.

Le Serpentard accentua le contact en rapprochant le corps de Potter du sien. Un éclair de plaisir le traversa. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Théo et se mit à se mouvoir contre lui, leur arrachant à tous les deux des couinements.

C'était bon. Peut-être un peu trop, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui importait était leur plaisir. Celui-ci explosa sans prévenir en un orgasme dévastateur, laissant les garçons sans force, reposant l'un contre l'autre dans une torpeur agréable. Jusqu'à ce que Théo retrouve ses esprits. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. C'était... indescriptible. Si une petite séance de frottage menait à ce résultat, alors il se demandait ce que le sexe, le vrai, pourrait donner.

- Théo ? Je crois qu'on est en retard, fit Harry, toujours assis sur ses genoux.

- Je crois que je m'en fiche.

Le Gryffondor gloussa contre son cou. Les Rouge-et-Or allaient subir une perte de points assez conséquente, car Harry avait Potions et que Rogue ne tolérait aucun retard – sauf de la part de certains Serpentard, et encore, depuis la rentrée, il ne faisait plus de favoritisme. Mais les deux garçons s'en moquaient éperdument, préférant se rassasier de la présence de l'autre.

- Rogue va me punir, mais ça ne sera pas la première fois.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu prenais ton pied, lui fit Théo, parfaitement sérieux.

- Pour être accusé de meurtre ? Parce que je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il nous fasse une attaque cardiaque s'il venait à l'apprendre. Mais c'est une idée, je retiens.

- On va faire quoi ? Je veux dire... pour nous ? On est ensemble, non ?

- Oui.

- Et tu comptes t'afficher ? Avec moi, je veux dire.

Harry se redressa et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui, noir de son compagnon.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Je sais de source sûre que l'homosexualité est tolérée.

- Parce que tu sors encore, officiellement, avec Ginny.

- Ah oui. J'avais oublié ce détail. Alors laisse-moi jusqu'à demain matin, le temps que je rompe avec elle. Je sens que je vais me prendre une paire de claques monumentale et un chauve-furie, marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble.

- Parce que Ginny a le sens du spectacle et que je crains le pire.

Harry n'avait pas tort. Le soir-même, dans la Grande Salle, pendant le dîner, Ginny se leva, le regard noir, et versa la carafe du jus de citrouille sur son « petit-ami ».

- Comment tu as pu me faire une chose pareille ! hurla-t-elle.

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les regards convergèrent vers la table des Gryffondor.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, Potter ! Non mais embrasser ce mec !

- Gin, tu te donnes en spectacle, murmura Harry, trempé comme une soupe, qui serrait les dents pour ne pas rire.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les deux, ils devaient rompre devant tout le monde, et que ça paraisse vrai. Cela dit, comme il l'avait prévu, il n'eut pas le droit à une simple claque, mais carrément à la douche de jus de citrouille – c'était glacé et ça collait désagréablement. Il doutait que ça soit tout et s'attendait au pire.

- Et alors !

Les décibels de la jolie rousse devaient atteindre des sommets jamais entendus jusque là. Seul Ron semblait placide. Il avait tellement entendu sa mère hurler que les cris de sa propre sœur ne lui faisaient plus rien. Surtout qu'il n'était qu'un spectateur – et il valait mieux n'être que cela lorsqu'une Weasley se mettait en colère, bien que Molly soit née Prewett et que sa fille tienne d'elle.

- Je me contrefiche des autres, Potter ! Tu m'as trompée, humiliée, et tu espères que je passe ça sous silence ? ! Mais c'est mal me connaître ! Tu t'es fichu de moi !

- Je doute que voir notre vie privée étalée en public soit une bonne chose...

- Tais-toi ! brailla la rouquine en le foudroyant du regard. Je t'aimais, moi ! Comment as-tu pu aller forniquer avec ce... Je n'ai même pas de mots !

- Ne l'insulte pas ! siffla le Survivant sans plus faire semblant – personne n'insultait Théo, même par jeu.

- Ah ! Tu vois, tu ne nies pas avoir une relation avec lui !

- Je n'ai fait que l'embrasser !

- C'était déjà trop ! Mais tu vas être content, toi et moi, c'est fini, Potter !

Elle quitta la table puis la Grande Salle comme une furie. Harry attendit un peu avant de la suivre, et une fois dehors, il se laissa aller au rire. Il fut rejoint par Théo.

- Elle est..., commença le châtain sans savoir quel adjectif donner.

- Complètement timbrée, oui. C'était assez vrai ?

- Tu ne m'aurais rien dit, j'y aurais cru. Ça doit être le cas pour la majorité des élèves.

- Tant mieux. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je pue la citrouille, j'ai froid et ça colle en plus. On y va ?

- Et... Ginny ? On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, tout va bien. Je pense qu'elle doit être en train de rire.

Effectivement, ils la trouvèrent assise par terre, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues. Quand la Sixième Année les vit, elle s'empressa de se lever pour les rejoindre et constata les dégâts.

- Merlin, Harry, je suis désolée, mais tu voulais du vrai.

- Je pense qu'une claque m'aurait suffi, avoua-t-il. Une chance que tu ne m'aies pas jeté la carafe.

- J'avais en tête de le faire, mais Théo risquait de m'en vouloir à mort si son chéri n'était pas d'attaque.

- Mais Ron et toi ne pensez qu'à ça, ma parole, s'insurgea Harry, un brin amusé.

- Le sexe c'est la vie, mon chou.

Elle le gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue avant de déclarer qu'il sentait mauvais et qu'il devait aller se laver, non sans couler un regard coquin à Théo qui se demanda dans quelle dimension il avait bien pu tomber.

- Pourquoi elle m'a regardé comme ça ? voulut-il savoir.

- Aucune idée, et je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir.

Harry fila jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et se déshabilla aussitôt dans le salon. Une salle de bain avait été magiquement ajoutée au fond. Le jeune homme se jeta sous l'eau chaude pour retirer toute cette boisson, pendant que Théo regardait, l'air détaché, l'uniforme irrécupérable qui trônait par terre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Potter ressortait de la pièce, habillé d'un confortable pyjama et se mit au lit. Théo n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu fais quoi ? l'appela Harry.

Sans répondre, le Serpentard s'enferma dans la salle de bain à son tour et ne tarda pas à en ressortir, vêtu du même pyjama – mis à disposition par la pièce – et retrouva Harry au lit. Les deux garçons se collèrent l'un contre l'autre puis commencèrent à parler.

**(1) oui, j'ai osé mettre Neville et Millicent ensemble et non, je n'ai pas honte du tout.**

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

******Alors? Verdict?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : **Tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi

**Bêta : **Archimède qui m'a été d'une très grande aide pour une petite partie de ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup mon petit hibou adoré.

**Note :** C'était à l'origine un OS mais vu sa taille (53 pages écrites en 10 jours, Inspiration a très bien bossé, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle bosse sur autre chose) ma bêta m'a fortement conseillée de le couper en parties. Donc, ce n'est plus un OS mais une mini fic de 4 chapitres.

Le rating M est **justifié**, mention de **scènes entre hommes** et langage parfois... cru. **Pour ceux ou celles que cela rebute, passez votre chemin.**

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, le pauvre Harry sera encore malmené mais ça sera un happy end.

Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est **PAS** un Drarry (autant le préciser tout de suite et vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi), que ça n'en sera **PAS** un et que les mécontents peuvent prendre la porte d'office. Pour les autres, bonne lecture.

******/!\Dans cette fiction, la guerre n'a pas eu lieu pendant la 7ème année de Harr****y, mais pendant la 6èm****e/!\ Certains personnages morts dans le canon seront vivants, je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit.  
**

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à chacun et chacune. Merci aussi à guest pour sa review anonyme

* * *

**Le droit au bonheur**

**Partie 4  
**

Le coming-out de Harry Potter ne se fit pas sans heurts. Il reçut diverses Beuglantes mais n'en eut que faire, et lorsqu'il s'afficha publiquement avec Théo, le Serpentard dût faire un stock d'essence de Murlap pour parer aux attaques dont il était la cible.

Les invectives et le reste finirent par diminuer jusqu'à disparaître totalement, mais cela mit près d'un mois. Le couple affronta l'orage aussi sereinement que possible en trouvant refuge dans la salle commune des Lions, bien que certains trouvaient la présence du Serpentard fort peu satisfaisante. Mais aucun n'eut son mot à dire, surtout pas après les menaces à peine voilées de Granger et des Weasley.

Théo avait sa place chez les Serpents, il ne fallait pas en douter, mais il refusait d'entendre les sous-entendus déplacés de Malefoy qui ne se privait pas de lui rappeler que son petit-ami était une traînée.

Cela dit, les allusions étaient également légions dans la tour, mais elles ne gênaient pas le couple qui s'en amusait. Les Gryffondor parlaient aisément de sexe, mais ne faisaient jamais la moindre référence à Harry et Théo. Les élèves savaient – Merlin seul savait comment – que Théo et Harry n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Ron estimait que les caresses et la « branlette », comme il l'appelait si poliment, n'en faisaient pas vraiment partie.

Mais les deux garçons voulaient attendre d'être prêts tous les deux. Ils y allaient donc doucement, s'apprivoisaient en somme, et cela leur convenait.

- Théo, appela Ron en les voyant entrer dans la salle commune, une partie d'échecs ?

Le rouquin, ayant trouvé adversaire à sa taille, refusait de le lâcher et lui demandait toujours s'il voulait jouer. En général, Théo ne disait pas non. Faire une partie ne le dérangeait pas, mais ce soir, il avait surtout envie de se coucher car il était épuisé.

Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec Harry et s'étaient endormis assez tard. Autant dire que le réveil avait été difficile, surtout qu'ils avaient eu cours.

Le jeune homme se changea rapidement et se glissa sous les draps dans le lit de son petit-ami.

Il ne dormirait pas sans la présence de Harry, mais savait que ce dernier ne monterait pas tout de suite. Néanmoins, Théo ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à somnoler. Par mesure de sécurité – même chez les Lions, il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi – il avait bloqué les rideaux d'un sort. Personne, sauf Harry, ne pouvait entrer.

Ce dernier finissait de rédiger son devoir de Potions à rendre pour le lendemain. Hermione ne cessait de le sermonner dès qu'il osait lever les yeux pour chercher Théo qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la fin des cours.

- Plus vite tu termineras, plus vite tu pourras le rejoindre au lit, Potter ! s'énerva la brunette en l'assommant presque avec un livre.

Vaincu, Harry acheva docilement la page restante à écrire avant de poser – enfin – sa plume et de se détendre la main. Hermione lui arracha presque les trois rouleaux de parchemin pour relire le tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle hochait la tête, satisfaite.

- Tu peux y aller, marmonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le garçon fila dans son dortoir, repéra son lit et les rideaux fermés, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Devant la glace au-dessus des lavabos, Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Son visage était rouge et il tremblait un peu.

Il ne sortait avec Théo que depuis un mois, mais depuis une semaine, il ne cessait d'avoir envie de plus que des caresses ou du simple contact du corps nu de son amant contre le sien. Mais Harry ne voulait pas précipiter les choses entre eux, préférant attendre que son compagnon soit prêt. Ce serait sa première fois, il ne fallait pas la gâcher comme le Gryffondor l'avait fait avec Malefoy.

Une fois habillé pour la nuit, il rejoignit son lit, passa sans souci la barrière de sorts et se glissa à son tour sous les draps bien chauds. Le corps de Théo se colla au sien.

- Bien travaillé ? s'enquit le châtain.

- Hermione est une tortionnaire, gémit le Gryffondor.

- Tu veux un massage ?

- Je ne dis pas non.

- Tourne-toi sur le ventre et retire ta veste de pyjama.

Harry s'exécuta rapidement, pressé d'obtenir son massage. Théo était doué avec ses doigts. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui en faisait et après chacun d'entre eux, le brun semblait plus détendu.

Il sentit son amant s'installer confortablement à califourchon sur ses fesses et les doigts habiles mais froids se poser sur sa peau chaude. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce massage risquait fort d'être différent des autres.

- Tu es tendu, chéri, constata Théo.

- Oui. Quand je te dis que Hermione est une tortionnaire.

Il couina quand son petit-ami appuya sur un nœud. Ça n'était pas agréable au début, mais les bienfaits étaient tels qu'un peu de souffrance était nécessaire.

- Tu es doué, bébé, murmura-t-il.

Ils n'étaient pas adeptes des mots doux, mais, parfois, certains pouvaient leur échapper, comme ce soir.

Une fois les muscles détendus, Théo continua son massage qui devint plus langoureux, plus tendre, plus érotique. Le jeune homme s'employait à trouver tous les points sensibles de son amant tout en parsemant l'épiderme sensible de baisers aériens.

- Continue, murmura Harry dans un gémissement.

Ce dernier sentait son sexe commencer à se durcir. Le poids du corps du châtain sur le sien, ses mains sur sa peau, son souffle contre sa nuque, ses lèvres... tout contribuait à attiser son excitation.

Son compagnon n'avait jamais été aussi audacieux.

- Théo... murmura-t-il.

- Chut, laisse-toi faire.

Le Serpentard entendit nettement le soupir de Harry. Il savait parfaitement que ce dernier désirait aller plus loin. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment reparlé, mais cela se sentait. Le Survivant était plus entreprenant. Il n'exigeait rien mais parvenait toujours à ce que Théo rende les armes et se laisse faire.

Ce soir, il ne voulait lui faire qu'un massage, mais les gémissements et les halètements de son amant avaient attisé son désir. Désir déjà élevé par la discussion assez osée qu'il avait eue avec Millicent. La jeune femme et lui avaient parlé de sexe. Elle l'avait fait avec Neville mais avait confié à Théo que sa première fois avait été angoissante avec les idées folles qu'elle s'en faisait. Ça n'avait pas été mal en fin de compte, pas spectaculaire, mais pas aussi traumatisant qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Le but de la discussion n'était pas de rendre mal à l'aise l'autre, mais de l'aider. Théo était terrifié, lui aussi, par l'acte. Il s'était renseigné sur la chose, bien évidemment, mais il n'avait jamais osé en parler avec Harry, angoissé que celui-ci se moque de lui et de son inquiétude.

Millicent l'avait rassuré en lui rappelant que pour faire l'amour, il fallait être deux et avoir confiance en son partenaire.

Au final, le jeune homme était rentré chez les Gryffondor, un peu plus rassuré.

Depuis quelques jours – une bonne semaine – il sentait lui aussi le désir prendre le pas sur le reste. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, mais il était arrêté par la peur et cela le frustrait quelque peu.

- Théo, gémit Harry lorsque les doigts de son amant atteignirent la zone sensible du bas de ses reins, juste au dessus de l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama.

Le châtain ne prenait pas d'initiatives dans ce domaine depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'il osait, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry. Cela dit, ce dernier aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui se tramait sous la chevelure disciplinée de son petit ami.

Il ignorait que Théo arborait fièrement une érection des plus douloureuses et mourait de chaud avec son haut à manches longues dont il se débarrassa rapidement sans que Harry ne le remarque. Il s'allongea sur le dos de son amant et se mit en tête de mordiller doucement l'épaule nue, faisant siffler le brun.

- Arrête, supplia celui-ci, ou...

- Ou ?

- Je ne parviendrai pas à me contenir.

- Qui te le demande ?

Harry parvint sans trop savoir comment à se retourner sur le dos, interrogateur.

- Tu... tu es certain ? souffla-t-il.

- Non, je suis mort de peur, mais j'en ai envie, avoua Théo.

Grâce aux bougies allumées dans le dortoir, la lumière parvenait à passer à travers les rideaux fermés, leur conférant une certaine visibilité à l'intérieur du lit. Il vit son amant se redresser sur un coude, et de l'autre main, l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sentant sans la moins ambiguïté le désir de Théo contre le sien.

- Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, le rassura-t-il. Je te guiderai.

Lentement, il fit allonger Théo sur le dos, le cala confortablement contre les oreillers et lui retira son bas de pyjama avant d'ôter le sien. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent nus comme au jour de leur naissance, l'un devant l'autre, sauf que cette fois-ci, tous les deux étaient conscients que l'enjeu n'était pas le même. Ce soir, une nouvelle étape de leur relation allait être franchie et ils ne voulaient pas se précipiter.

Doucement, il lui écarta les jambes et entama des caresses en remontant jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses vers son aine. Théo frissonna à ce toucher et rejeta sa tête sur l'oreiller. Harry évitait consciencieusement _la_ zone, à sa plus grande frustration.

- Harry, gémit-il en serrant les dents.

Le concerné esquissa un sourire sadique, mais n'accéda pas à sa demande pour autant.

- On est impatient ?

Théo donna un coup de hanches en guise de réponse. Il voulait plus ! Il tenta alors de se redresser pour accélérer les choses, mais Harry semblait avoir tout prévu. Il lui attrapa les mains et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête, le forçant ainsi à rester couché.

- Non, non, non, mon chéri, souffla le brun en le gratifiant d'un coup de langue près de l'oreille, on reste sage.

Le Serpentard grogna mais n'insista pas. Harry venait de plaquer son érection contre la sienne et avait entamé un mouvement de hanches des plus plaisants. Théo rejeta une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière et son amant en profita pour picorer son cou de baisers.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, les mains des deux garçons entrèrent dans la danse. Elles se mirent à voyager sur le corps de l'autre, réapprenant à découvrir les zones érogènes chez le partenaire, afin d'accentuer le plaisir. Les gémissements s'intensifièrent.

Harry ouvrit soudain la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Théo venait de trouver un point particulièrement sensible chez son amant, lui envoyant par la même des frissons à travers tout son être.

- Bordel, Théo, tu vas me rendre dingue ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler.

- Et si c'était ce que je voulais ? lui répondit ce dernier, les yeux brillants de lubricité.

Harry le fixa durant un bref instant puis, sans préavis, se redressa et se plaça à califourchon sur son abdomen.

- Soit, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée.

Mais Théo n'était pas dupe, il perçut nettement le tremblement que son compagnon tentait de cacher. Celui-ci n'était pas plus rassuré que lui par cette expérience, ce qui le réconforta quelque peu.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du Survivant et attendit, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Harry sembla s'en rendre compte car il esquissa un petit sourire compréhensif.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai dit que j'allais te guider...

Théo hocha la tête.

Le Gryffondor s'empara alors de sa baguette qu'il avait placée sous son oreiller au moment de se coucher, et attrapa l'une des mains de Théo sur laquelle il lança un sort. Ce dernier glapit de surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et liquide apparaître sur ses doigts.

- Ce... c'est quoi ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Ça, c'est... heu... du... lubrifiant, répondit Harry, gêné.

Pour lui, c'était tellement évident, mais il se rappela que pour son amant, ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui offrit un air contrit, comme pour s'excuser de cet oubli.

- Et... on fait quoi maintenant ? souffla le jeune Nott, quelque peu déboussolé.

Harry reprit un peu confiance en lui et se souleva légèrement.

- On passe aux choses sérieuses, fit-il en guidant la main de Théo jusqu'à son intimité. Tu vas me préparer.

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- C'est très simple, ce que tu as sur les doigts va te permettre de ne pas me blesser et de rendre tout ça plus facile. Et heu...

Harry cherchait les mots adéquats, mais ne voyait pas comment le dire sans que cela ne paraisse vulgaire. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

- Tu vas mettre tes doigts en moi et étirer la zone.

- Heu... en toi, genre, en toi ? Vraiment en toi ?

En guise de réponse, son petit-ami lui prit la main et la plaqua sur son intimité.

- C'est ça. Tu vas la mettre ici.

Théo se faisait l'impression d'être stupide. Il savait ce qui allait se passer mais il était tellement angoissé qu'il avait le sentiment de ne rien connaître de la chose.

Sans que Harry ne lui donne le signal, il glissa prudemment un doigt entre les fesses de ce dernier sans oser aller plus loin, tâtant la zone.

Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être, attendant de voir jusqu'où Théo était capable d'aller sans son intervention.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, le châtain se décida enfin à insérer son doigt, appréciant la chaleur et l'étroitesse de l'intimité de son copain. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Rien qu'à l'idée de son sexe à cet endroit... il soupira.

- Bouge, lui ordonna doucement Harry.

Théo ne se fit pas prier et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il fut un peu maladroit au début, mais une fois qu'il eut compris comment faire, il se détendit et accéléra.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés et vit son amant, les paupières closes, se mouvoir sur lui. La vision lui coupa le souffle.

- Théo, geignit le Gryffondor, rajoute un deuxième doigt.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ça ? Harry était tellement étroit qu'il lui paraissait impossible de pouvoir en ajouter un autre. Mais bon, s'il le disait, c'est que ça pouvait être possible, non ?

Il s'exécuta lentement, incertain mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une grimace déforma le visage de son petit-ami. Il voulut se retirer mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

- Continue ! Ça va passer, surtout ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais...

- Continue, Théo !

Bon gré mal gré, celui-ci obéit.

Quand il eut enfin pénétré entièrement de son doigt l'intimité du brun, il stoppa à nouveau tout mouvement et attendit que les traits de ce dernier s'adoucissent, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Vas-y.

Alors Théo bougea. Il chercha à accorder le rythme de ses deux doigts, pas vraiment sûr de lui, mais en sentant Harry remuer sur lui, cela l'encouragea à continuer.

Inconsciemment, il donna un coup de hanches vers le haut. Se faisant, il heurta sa main avec laquelle il s'affairait et un air de pure horreur s'afficha sur ses traits quand il entendit Harry pousser un cri.

Il voulut se retirer immédiatement, persuadé d'avoir blessé son amant, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Si tu penses ne serait-ce qu'à t'arrêter maintenant, je te jure que je te fais la peau.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux, indécis.

- Q-quoi ? Mais...

- Recommence !

La bouche de Théo s'assécha. Il venait pourtant de lui faire mal, il en était persuadé ! Il l'avait même entendu et...

- Théo, tu ne m'as pas fait mal ! Recommence ! La prostate ! Je t'en prie, gémit Harry en tentant de s'empaler lui-même sur les doigts immobiles du châtain qui se sentait rougir d'embarras.

Il l'avait pourtant lu dans un livre ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, mais pour autant, son expression ne changea pas. Harry dut percevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il s'immobilisa et rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les sien.

- Ce n'est pas grave Théo, c'est la première fois, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le jeune Nott hocha la tête et reprit doucement ses mouvements, encouragé par Harry qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

- Oui, comme ça... hum... c'est bon...

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Théo à l'entente de ces mots. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'entendre Harry dire de telles choses lui ferait pareil effet, et pourtant !

- Harry... souffla Théo.

Soudain, le brun se redressa, arqua le dos et passa une main derrière lui. Il s'empara alors du sexe du garçon allongé sous lui et commença à le masturber vivement.

Choqué, Théo écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'un gémissement de pur bonheur lui échappait. Le son se répercuta dans la pièce, aussi c'est pourquoi ils n'entendirent le hoquet de surprise qui s'éleva avant que la porte du dortoir ne se referme, trop pris dans leur plaisir.

- Harry... siffla le Serpentard, je veux plus...

Le brun l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire avant qu'un immense sourire n'étire ses lèvres. D'un coup de hanches habiles, il retira les doigts de Théo de son intimité, relâcha son sexe et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser passionné.

Le Gryffondor passa ensuite une nouvelle fois sa main entre leurs deux corps en sueur et vint reprendre l'érection de son petit-ami en main pendant que, de l'autre, il s'emparait de sa baguette.

Théo lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Harry répondit par un petit sourire.

- Maintenant, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il lança le sortilège de lubrification, mais sur le sexe de Théo cette fois, et renvoya sa baguette au loin avant de se placer sur les hanches de son petit-ami, l'érection de ce dernier pulsant douloureusement contre son intimité.

- Tu es prêt ?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Même s'il le voulait, il serait bien incapable de parler tant son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine.

Ça y était. C'était le moment. Il ne saurait pas dire comment il se sentait, mais au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il le voulait, tellement que ça en faisait presque mal.

Le Vert-et-Argent le sentit s'abaisser lentement sur sa verge, et scruta attentivement ses expressions faciales. Il aurait bien voulu tout arrêter mais ils en étaient arrivés à un stade où ce n'était plus possible, où revenir en arrière était tout simplement impensable.

Harry semblait souffrir au vu de ses dents serrées et de sa main posée sur le poignet de Théo qu'il agrippait. Ce dernier avait mis les siennes sur les hanches de son amant, comme pour l'aider.

La descente parut interminable pour les deux. Une fois son sexe totalement enfoui en Harry, Théo se figea, incertain quant à la suite des événements. Une partie de lui voulait bouger, mais l'autre ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Devait-il attendre un signal ? Ou bien pouvait-il commencer à se mouvoir ? Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Tant de questions anodines qui avaient leur importance en cet instant.

Il décida d'attendre que Harry lui dise, mais il dût faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas se laisser aller même s'il en mourait d'envie. La sensation d'étroitesse qui retenait prisonnier son sexe était... divine. Harry était parfait.

Le brun cessa de bouger sans lâcher la main à laquelle il s'agrippait. Les yeux fermés, il respirait doucement pour se forcer à se détendre.

C'était toujours douloureux mais bien moins que lors de ses ébats avec Malefoy qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui.

- Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il presque. Juste...

Harry s'interrompit et hoqueta lorsqu'une des mains de Théo quitta sa hanche et caressa instinctivement sa cuisse jusqu'à son pénis. Ce dernier avait légèrement ramolli pendant l'opération, la douleur et la concentration ayant pris la place de l'excitation.

Les doigts habiles du Serpentard massèrent doucement la verge, faisant soupirer le jeune homme assis sur lui.

Le plaisir remplaça rapidement l'inconfort et le Gryffondor remua imperceptiblement.

Théo comprit qu'il s'agissait du signal qu'il attendait.

Les deux corps entamèrent une danse millénaire. Harry descendait et remontait sur la hampe de son amant non sans pousser des gémissements, cherchant à recevoir plus encore le sexe de Théo en lui.

Il se cambra soudain en un cri silencieux lorsque le gland en lui frappa sa prostate et lui fit voir des étoiles.

- Encore ! exigea-t-il en accélérant.

Son petit-ami ne put que s'exécuter et recommença. Les couinements adorables se transformèrent en cris et leurs mouvements devinrent erratiques tout comme les halètements.

Les mains posées sur la poitrine de Théo servaient d'appui pour Harry. Aucun n'avait conscience de l'image de débauche qu'ils donnaient. Le visage rouge et déformé par le désir, la peau luisante, les yeux clos, ils étaient magnifiques.

Le brun se fichait de tout sauf de son amant qui lui procurait ce plaisir intense, de ce sexe qui le remplissait parfaitement, de ces mains qui caressaient ses hanches, de ces ongles plantés dans sa peau par intermittence quand tout se faisait trop fort.

Le châtain, lui, ne pouvait se lasser de contempler son petit-ami le chevaucher sauvagement sans retenir ses hurlements et ses gémissements. Lui-même se laissait aller sans honte ni pudeur, accélérant encore le rythme de ses pénétrations, son gland frappant à chaque fois la prostate de son partenaire qui en redemandait.

L'instant était parfait. Le couple n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

La jouissance les prit par surprise et explosa. Ils rendirent les armes dans un cri et se tendirent alors que l'orgasme les foudroyait, les laissant sans la moindre force et ils ne remarquèrent pas les filaments de magie or et argent qui s'échappaient de l'un pour se fondre dans l'autre.

Harry s'écroula sur le torse de Théo qui parvint à l'enlacer. Ils fermèrent les yeux, épuisés, et attendirent de retrouver une respiration normale avant de pouvoir bouger. Ils étaient bien.

Après quelques minutes, le brun se redressa avec difficulté mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se souleva légèrement afin de libérer le sexe du Serpentard, et s'allongea auprès de ce dernier. Il récupéra sa baguette miraculeusement tombée sur son oreiller et d'un sort, les nettoya des traces de sperme.

Aucun ne sut quoi dire, de peur de rompre le charme de l'instant, aussi préférèrent-ils garder le silence.

**0o0**

Seamus entendit un gémissement plus qu'explicite alors qu'il entrait dans son dortoir. Il se figea et un grand sourire éclaira son visage, malgré sa gêne. Ces deux-là allaient passer à la casserole dans quelques instants.

L'Irlandais referma la porte et dévala l'escalier avant de débouler dans la salle commune.

- Je crois que ce soir, c'est bon, annonça-t-il aux Septième Année présents, plus Ginny qui sortait officiellement avec Dean.

- C'est ce que tu as dit avant-hier, lui rappela Sandy Pindleton (1). Et il ne s'est rien passé, à part ce que Ron appelle si poétiquement de la branlette.

- Vu le gémissement que notre Harry poussait, s'ils ne passent pas à l'acte, je veux bien aller embrasser un Scroutt à Pétard de Hagrid. Mais s'ils s'envoient en l'air, tu sors avec moi.

- Pari tenu, acquiesça la blonde en tendant la main.

Depuis le temps qu'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui et qu'elle refusait...

Lavande et Parvati n'attendirent pas que le futur couple se serre la main pour sceller leur accord, elles étaient déjà dans l'escalier et étaient sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, suivies par Ginny qui voulait aussi assister au spectacle.

Car il fallait savoir que les Gryffondor de sexe féminin de Sixième et Septième Année comptaient parmi les créatures les plus perverses que l'école n'ait jamais comptées. Les trois filles, rejointes par Sandy, Samantha Aguerby (1) et Hermione, savaient exactement ce qu'il se passait dans le couple Nott-Potter. Lorsque les rideaux étaient fermés, elles s'empressaient de jeter un sortilège de transparence afin de voir tout ce qu'il pouvait bien se dérouler.

Ces messieurs n'étaient pas très prudents et oubliaient régulièrement de jeter un sort de silence autour du lit, au plus grand plaisir de ces demoiselles.

Elles ne ratèrent pas une miette du spectacle et toutes arborèrent une magnifique teinte rouge en entendant les gémissements, les couinements, les cris et le hurlement de plaisir qui résonnèrent dans le dortoir.

Lorsque Harry s'écroula sur le torse de Théo, les jeunes filles filèrent sans faire de bruit en bas, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées.

- Alors ? s'enquirent les garçons qui étaient gentiment restés en bas – voir deux hommes prendre leur pied n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils voulaient voir.

- C'était... fit Samantha rêveuse en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, écrasant Seamus et Ron.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez fait, marmonna Neville que toute cette histoire gênait.

Et dire qu'il avait ramené Millicent ici une fois. Ses amis avaient-ils tout regardé ? Merlin, il espérait que non. Il allait peut-être envisager d'emmener sa copine ailleurs.

- Deux hommes ensemble... déclara à son tour Lavande en se posant par terre. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de gays ici.

- Ils ont tellement peur que vous leur fassiez subir ce que vous venez de faire avec Harry et Théo qu'ils préfèrent se cacher. Rassurez-moi, vous ne regardez que les hommes ?

- Bien entendu ! s'écria Parvati, assise sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils pris par Neville. Voir deux hétéros coucher ensemble n'a aucun intérêt ! Et deux filles... berk !

Elle ne fut pas la seule à frissonner, mais ces messieurs eurent un regard gourmand qui leur valut une claque derrière la tête par celles qui leur servaient de petites-amies confortablement installées sur leurs genoux : Hermione et Ginny. Ron et Dean – qui avait demandé à la jolie rouquine si elle acceptait de se remettre avec lui maintenant qu'elle était officiellement célibataire, parce qu'il l'aimait toujours, et elle n'avait pas dit non – se firent tout petits au vu du regard noir qu'elles lancèrent.

Pour la forme et parce qu'elle avait perdu son pari, Sandy ne se retint pas et assomma presque Seamus.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il. Pas la peine de tenter de me décapiter, j'ai saisi le message.

- Dommage.

Le blond se demanda dans quel pétrin il s'était mis.

- Il faudrait peut-être leur dire de protéger le lit, fit Dean. Et de ne pas oublier le sortilège de silence.

- Non, pleurnicha Parvati.

- Je me demande, fit Samantha songeuse, ce que c'étaient que ces filaments de magie qu'on a vus.

Hermione eut un sourire qui inquiéta tout le monde. Elle savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient tous.

- Crache le morceau, soupira Ron qui commençait à la connaître bien – ils étaient amis depuis presque sept ans, avaient vécu la guerre qui les avait rapprochés, et sortaient ensemble depuis Halloween. Tu en meurs d'envie.

Trop impatiente de leur dire ce qu'elle savait, la brunette ne releva pas.

- Harry et Théo sont des âmes sœurs.

Aux regards éberlués de ses camarades, elle soupira. Ils étaient vraiment des cas désespérés.

- Vous ne lisez donc jamais ? Non, ne répondez pas, je crois que je connais la réponse. Des âmes sœurs sont deux personnes parfaitement compatibles l'une pour l'autre. Ça explique pourquoi Harry parlait si facilement avec Théo et pourquoi il préférait sa présence à la nôtre pendant les vacances.

Ron eut l'air de comprendre, contrairement aux autres qui semblèrent perplexes. Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment là quand Harry n'allait pas bien.

- Ce n'est pas rare mais la majorité des sorciers estiment que c'est une perte de temps de la chercher. D'autant qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix de leur compagne ou compagnon lorsqu'il s'agit de Sang-Pur élevés dans la tradition.

- Comment peut-on le savoir ? voulut savoir Dean.

- Simple, regarde Harry et Théo, Millicent et Neville, Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Deux personnes proches qui ont l'air de se comprendre d'un regard, de se calmer d'une simple caresse et de faire ce genre d'étincelles quand ils font l'amour, ajouta-t-elle, l'œil pétillant. Enfin, pour Harry et Théo, c'est certain, les autres...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié, tous le comprirent aisément. Ron et Ginny verdirent en imaginant leurs géniteurs nus, et ils n'osèrent pas aller plus loin. Leurs parents n'avaient pas de sexualité !

Ils ne tardèrent pas à monter – les garçons plus à reculons qu'autre chose de peur de tomber sur une autre partie de jambes en l'air de Théo et Harry – pour aller se coucher.

**0o0**

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, Harry et Théo appréciaient le silence. Mais celui-ci fut troublé par l'entrée fracassante des autres occupants du dortoir.

- Tu crois qu'ils savent quelque chose ? murmura Harry soulagé d'avoir pu faire l'amour avec son petit-ami sans la présence de ses camarades.

Dans d'autres circonstances, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais il avait oublié le sortilège de silence.

- On dit que les Serpentard sont retors et pervers, mais après avoir passé un mois ici, je peux affirmer que les Gryffondor sont pires. Je suis certain que les filles le savent et qu'elles l'ont dit aux garçons.

- On devra donc faire attention la prochaine fois, marmonna son amant contre son cou.

- C'est certain. Ou aller dans la Salle sur Demande.

- C'est aussi une possibilité.

Ils se turent, écoutant les bruits venant de l'autre côté des rideaux, emmitouflés dans les épaisses couvertures.

Harry soupira de bien-être. Cette nuit serait sans doute inoubliable pour lui. Théo n'avait rien à voir avec Malefoy. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans le châtain.

Après un mois, le Gryffondor devait avouer qu'il l'aimait son Serpentard. Ses sentiments étaient bien plus forts que ceux qu'il avait crus ressentir pour Drago. Ce n'était même pas comparable.

- Théo ? fit-il doucement alors que les bruits du dortoir diminuaient.

- Oui ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, incertain. Il devait dire à son amant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais une partie avait peur du rejet. Malefoy et Nott n'avaient rien de comparable et son compagnon lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait, mais une petite voix ne cessait de souffler qu'il devait se taire.

- Je...

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer :

- Je... je ne... t'ai jamais dit... merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, fit-il en bafouillant.

- Ce...

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, le supplia presque Harry.

Le brun ne voulait pas être interrompu, sinon il risquait fort de perdre le fil de ses pensées. C'était assez fréquent surtout quand il était aussi angoissé qu'en cet instant.

- Voilà. Tu m'as énormément aidé à surmonter ma rupture avec Malefoy...

- Si on pouvait éviter de parler de lui quand on vient juste de faire l'amour, marmonna Théo.

- Je sais. Mais c'est un peu grâce à lui si on est là tous les deux, non ?

- Certes, concéda le Serpentard qui aurait bien cassé la figure de ce petit crétin blond avant de lui lancer un sort vicieux en guise de remerciements.

- Tout ça pour dire, reprit Harry, que je te remercie.

La suite ne présageait rien de bon pour Théo, mais il se tut.

- Grâce à toi, je vais mieux. J'ai remonté la pente et j'ai appris quelque chose que je ne pensais pas vivre un jour : compter pour une personne. Hermione et Ron, ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais que je compte pour eux, mais ils ne seront jamais que des amis, les meilleurs, mais rien de plus.

Il se tut, se collant davantage contre le corps de son amant. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans la masse indisciplinée, malgré sa légère angoisse.

- Toi, c'est différent. Tu... as toujours été là pour moi. Merlin, je me répète, gémit Harry en cachant son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami. Je t'aime Théo, lâcha-t-il sans plus réfléchir.

Le Serpentard cessa de respirer un court instant, juste pour que les trois mots que venait de prononcer Harry montent jusqu'à son cerveau. Mais, même là, il n'était pas certain de les avoir bien entendus.

- Répète.

Lui qui n'y croyait plus, qui était prêt à aimer pour deux – même si Harry lui avait affirmé avoir des sentiments forts pour lui – voulait une confirmation.

Le Gryffondor retint un soupir. Ces trois petits mots étaient difficiles à dire, parce que personne ne lui avait jamais dit et qu'il ne l'avait jamais exprimé, à aucun de ses proches.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit – la lumière du dortoir était éteinte – Théo se redresser, prendre sa baguette et jeter un Lumos de faible intensité. Il voulait le voir articuler.

- S'il te plaît, Harry, répète.

- Je... Je t'aime, Théo.

Le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler car il fondit sur ses lèvres.

Lui aussi l'aimait.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**(1) Sandy Pindleton et Samantha Aguerby sont deux personnages totalement inventés par mes soins. Vous risquez de les voir parfois en tant que Gryffondor de l'année de Harry. Je les avais faites apparaître dans "Quelque chose..." et "l'Amour..."  
**

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette petite fiction. J'ai toujours du mal à mettre le point final à une fic ou un OS.**  
**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis,bon ou mauvais


End file.
